Suzuka's Surprise 11th Birthday Party
by Zahir890
Summary: There's a special day in Pearl Piari. What's the special day and how are they enjoying the day? Read to find out in this long one-shot. Enjoy :).


***The music and the song, 'Celebratin' Your Birthday' which is being played out by Mordecai, Rigby and the audience from the Regular Show, is playing and I'm listening to it on my headphone and snapping my fingers.***

 **Kaito: Uh...Hello?**

 ***As I was listening on my headphone, I couldn't hear him.***

 **Kaito *a bit louder*: Hello?**

 ***I'm still listening to the music. After a while, Kaito then just snatched the headphone.***

 **Me *angrily*: Hey! *Turns around to see Kaito.* Oh It's you. What brings you here?**

 **Kaito: I've called you twice for you yourself should know what is it today?**

 **Me: Wha...? *Suddenly realizes it* Oh Yeah!**

 **Kaito: Now you know it.**

 ***I meekly smiled. Soon Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira, Nagisa and Masahiro appeared.***

 **Luchia *teasingly*: Ah. It looks like author-san has finally got back to reality.**

 **Hanon: Yeah. You were listening to that song for more than 5-6 minutes.**

 **Me *whining*: But I can't help it. The song is really good.**

 ***The three couples and Seira laughed.***

 **Rina *teasingly*: Hope you didn't bust up your ears.**

 ***I whined again and they laughed again.***

 **Me *gasping*: Oh Great. I forgot to introduce myself. *Gets prepared* Hey everybody! What's up? Welcome to another Mermaid Melody one-shot.**

 ***Everybody smiled.***

 **Seira: So what do you have in store today?**

 **Me: You will find out soon. But first the appreciation and the disclaimer please.**

 **Nagisa: Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting him by reviewing and liking his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Masahiro: And he does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Me: And now let's get into this one-shot without any delays. Oh and by the way, can you bring the cast here? Cause I've got two announcements to make after this one-shot ends.**

 ***The three couples and Seira nodded as they rushed off to call the others.***

 **Me *smiling*: Enjoy reading this one-shot.**

Suzuka's Surprise 11th Birthday Party.

It is just a normal, peaceful day in the Pearl Piari. Everyone is just having a nice time. No danger and No troubles.

Luchia and Kaito are making up (if you know what I mean XD) in Luchia's room, Hanon is busy with making plans for the date with Nagisa in her room, Rina is talking to Masahiro on the phone in her own room, Seira...well, she is peeking on Luchia's room and giggling a bit, Gaito and Sara are having a secret talk about them getting married without having any one knowing right now what they are talking about. Nikora and Maki are watching T.V, Taki is with her magic ball, doing something in which no one cares and Hippo and Yuri are spending time with each other at outside.

Everything is going on smoothly till...

"Seira!" Everyone suddenly jumped up by the angry two voices in which they realized who they are.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Luchia asked angrily as she is chasing Seira.

"HeHe." Seira giggled like a child.

"What's going on?" Nikora asked in a demanding voice.

"I just saw Luchia and Kaito doing some nice..." Seira is about to say.

"Seira!" Luchia and Kaito interrupted angrily in which even Kaito is chasing Seira.

Everybody laughed, well...except Nikora.

"What you saw is really not appropriate for your age you know?" Nikora asked sternly.

"But I can't help it!" Seira said as she continues to run around.

"Oh so it's true!" Hanon said happily, "Luchia is pregnant!"

"Yeah." Rina smiled and teased a bit, "Otherwise why would they do what Seira saw?"

"HANON! RINA!" Luchia and Kaito cried and whined in which everybody laughed.

While everyone is watching the chase in amusement, Hippo gave a slight worried expression on his face in which Yuri noticed.

"What's the matter Hippo-sama?" Yuri asked.

"I'm really worried about what's gonna happen next ever since Rina-san told us what happened when she was having a sea date with Hamasaki-san three days ago." Hippo said, "And this may turn out to be a bit serious."

"I know what you are thinking." Sara said, "But after Masahiro pulled out a stunt which fooled the villains, I doubt a bit that they will recover quickly enough from the shock."

"But they are gonna regroup soon." Gaito said, "But not to worry, me and Kaito are there as well as a few others so the witch and her four sharks won't stand a chance if ever they try to target the princesses."

"And after what she said, Nikora has planned to build more defence stuffs just in case the witch comes to the land." Taki said, "You may just never know. Heck even SheShe and Mimi came to the land once."

"They did?"

"Yes." Hippo said, "What happened was that they came to the beach house and they criticized the food which left Karen-san, Noel-san and Coco-san fuming and you know what happens next."

"That's surprising. I never knew that they came to the land." Yuri said in surprise.

"You were gone at that time."

"Which is why I planned to build more defence on our hotel." Nikora said as she approached them, "Anything can happen."

"I hope they don't come to my beach house and go on bashing my stuffs." Maki gulped a bit.

"If they do, they will be the one to pay full compensation and not you." Sara said, "And if they don't...well any guess?"

The others shook their heads but they laughed a bit before seeing the chase while Hanon and Rina are teasing about Luchia getting pregnant. Nikora is getting a bit afraid that they might break some objects during the chase.

When suddenly, the door bell rang followed by a knocking sound.

Everyone became standstill as Nikora went to open the door. It is revealed to be a woman who has a long pink hair and pink eyes and she has a pink shell locket around her neck. Guess who it is?

"Ah. If it isn't the former mermaid princess of the North Pacific Kingdom?" Nikora asked smiling.

"Hello." The woman smiled.

"Azumi!" Luchia jumped happily as she ran to hug her.

Everyone then approached her with a smile on their faces.

"It's good to see you." Hippo smiled as he bowed.

"It's good to see everyone." Azumi smiled while hugging Luchia back.

"How is your husband doing?" Hanon asked in excitement.

"Which is one of our bros." Kaito said in which Gaito also nodded.

"Doing fine." Azumi smiled.

"Your daughter?" Rina asked smiling.

"Fine as well. Speaking about her, I have a thing that I would like to announce."

Everyone then suddenly got a bit excited and interested upon what Azumi is gonna say.

"But before that, what was all that noise?" Azumi asked curiously.

"Well what happened was that..." Seira is about to say what she saw when Kaito quickly covered her mouth.

"Well she saw ponies in the television and she was soon obsessed with it." Kaito quickly said in which everyone gave an "Eh?" reaction except Luchia, who jumped in.

"Ah yes. She was saying about wanting to fly with ponies and everyone was trying to stop her pony talks." Luchia smiled before asking, "Right everybody?"

Everyone doubted for a few seconds before they quickly nodded, not really wanting to spoil Luchia's mood given that Azumi is here. Poor Seira grumbled a bit while her mouth is covered by Kaito.

"Oh I see." Azumi said. She has other thoughts about it but decided to shrug it off for now.

"Anyway. What's the announcement you are going to make, regarding your daughter?" Sara asked curiously.

Azumi took a breathe before smiling and said:

"Within a week, Me and Saito are planning to throw a surprise birthday party for our daughter, Suzuka."

Silence occurred for a moment before everyone gasped in awe.

"So that means...?" Nikora asked in awe.

"Suzuka is going to turn 11 soon?" Maki asked in awe.

Azumi nodded with a smile. Everybody soon cheered happily with Luchia getting really excited.

"This is awesome! Suzuka's surprise birthday party!" Seira cheered happily.

"Kyahh! I can't believe it!" Yuri squealed happily.

"And saying that, I was wondering if we can throw the party..." Azumi is about to ask but Luchia interrupted.

"No need to ask. Of course we will do it!" Luchia said happily as she hugged Azumi again while everyone nodded, "Thank you really very much for the invitation."

"Your welcome. Besides, the party will be in here though."

"So within a week, the party will be in here at..." Kaito then stopped before asking, "Uh...What time it will be?"

"7:30 pm."

"Uh Azumi-san." Hippo said, "Since it's a surprise birthday party, that means that your daughter doesn't know about it."

"Correct."

"This is awesome!" Hanon said happily before realizing, "Let's go tell our mermaid friends!"

"Sarah!" Luchia cried out upon realizing it.

"Don't worry Luchia." Azumi said, "I already went to the kingdom and told Sarah about it. Yukito and Naoki went off to tell their friends in their respective kingdoms as well about it."

Luchia sighed in big relief.

"Tell them that we give them our biggest thanks." Rina smiled in which Hanon nodded.

"No problem." Azumi smiled.

"This is gonna be fun." Sara smiled.

"So within a week at 7:30 pm in Pearl Piari, there will be an awesome surprise birthday party for Suzuka." Gaito said in which Azumi nodded.

"But then wait. Did you take that decision to celebrate in here beforehand?" Taki asked.

"I admit yes. Me, Naoki and Yukito took that decided on that before we went off to tell the others under the sea." Azumi said before bowing down and sigh, "I'm really sorry by the way that I didn't consult you before making that decision."

"Hey that's okay." Luchia said and smiled, "You all frequently, if not all the time, visit here so we are ready for anything."

"Can't really wait for it already." Maki said.

"Anything else?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Nope. That's all I came here to say." Azumi said before smiling, "I'm sure that we will have a nice and great surprise birthday party."

"Of course we will have a great time." Luchia said happily, "Especially when it comes to the former mermaid princess' daughter."

"Thanks for letting us know and thanks again for hosting it here." Nikora smiled.

"Your welcome." Azumi said before asking in a bit of surprise, "Uh...What is Taki doing by the way?"

"Oh. That's her." Hippo said, "Saying fortunes."

"Oh I hope that the surprise birthday party doesn't come crashing down like last time." Taki said which caught both Azumi's and Maki's attention.

"What happened last time?" Maki asked in surprised.

"Well what happened was that it was Luchia's birthday and we celebrated it in the kingdom and everything was going fine until..." Nikora said before looking at Gaito and Yuri, who meekly smiled.

"He said it." Gaito meekly said while pointing at Hippo, who flinched a bit.

"Oh Gaito. Mindless accusation." Sara chuckled a bit before asking, "How can he do it?"

Everyone laughed a bit

"And with that being said, I'll take my leave then." Azumi said before she bowed, "But I will come back a day or two to see how the preparations are going."

"Of course. You are welcome to come and see us." Luchia said happily.

"And also if you somehow meet Suzuka, don't tell her that..."

"Not to worry." Hanon said before smiling evily in a funny way, "We can always put a tape on Luchia's mouth."

"Hey!" Luchia whined in which everybody laughed.

"Say hi to your husband from us." Kaito said.

"Sure I will." Azumi nodded before taking her leave, "I'll see you around then."

Everyone nodded and after a few farewells and goodbyes, Azumi left.

After a while, Luchia immediately ran like crazy.

"Whoa Luchia! Slow down." Kaito said.

"What made you act like that Luchia-san?" Hippo asked curiously.

"What made me act like that?!" Luchia flinched a bit, "Suzuka's surprise birthday party is in a week and I have to make the decorations and preparations for it. And I'm doing it now."

"Oh Yeah. Let's call our lovers and tell them about it." Hanon said happily.

"Uh...If the three former mermaid princesses made the decision as well as Saito, won't Nagisa, Masahiro, their fathers and Masahiro's butler won't know it by now?" Rina asked in which Hanon immediately realized.

"Oh."

"Their best pals for life?" Seira asked.

Before Rina could answer, Nikora interrupted:

"Alright everyone. Let's start decorating the place for Suzuka's surprise birthday party. A week left so maybe we have time. Plus Azumi will come to check how it goes. So let's start within a few minutes."

Everyone, except Maki, nodded as they went on their ways to bring the necessary equipment to start the decorations.

"Kitchen?" Maki asked.

"Yep." Nikora said as they went to the kitchen room.

* * *

 _The next day_

 _School_

 _Sarah's Office Room:_

"Oh Yeah. Azumi told me that when I was in the kingdom." A woman has pink eyes and pink medium hair said.

"Are you really excited Sarah?" Luchia asked happily as she hold Sarah's hand, "This is going to be awesome!"

"But what about the others?"

"Yukito and Naoki went off to tell their friends." Rina said.

"We'll be visiting Rihito-san soon after school." Kaito said.

"Just a reminder: Within a week in Pearl Piari at 7:30 pm, we are gonna have the awesome surprise birthday party for Suzuka." Hanon said happily.

"Please do come." Luchia said in excitement.

"Come down. Come down." Sarah said before teasing, "I might come with a painting mask on my face."

Everyone then laughed a bit but slowly.

"Sorry if we interrupted your work." Luchia apologized, "We just came here to tell you about it."

"That's alright." Sarah said before asking, "By the way Hanon, is it a week or within 6 days?"

Silence occurred for a moment in which Hanon is scratching her head.

"Good point there Sarah. Yesterday Azumi told us." Rina said, "So it's within 6 days."

"Try to learn some Maths Hanon." Kaito said in which Hanon whined.

"Why me? What about Luchia?!" Hanon whined.

"Hey!" Luchia whined in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Anyway, we gotta head to Nagisa's class now." Rina said, "See you soon."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that we are all gonna have a wonderful time within 6 days." Sarah smiled.

"Yep. We are will." Kaito said.

"See you around then." Luchia said.

Sarah nodded and smiled as Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito then exited the office room.

 _First year class:_

"Nagisa told me that and I am pumped up already." A boy who has yellow hair with some bangs and yellow eyes said in excitement.

"So that means...?" Seira asked in excitement, "You are coming?"

"Please confirm my place on the list."

"Arigato Hotoshi and Arigato Nagisa for telling him!"

"Hey. No problem at all." Another boy, who has dark blue bushy hair and blue eyes and his name is Nagisa Shirai, said.

"Well this is gonna be awesome." Hotoshi said in excitement.

"It sure is going to be."

The three first year students smiled at each other when suddenly they heard a voice:

"Hotoshi-kun!"

The three first year students then looked to see Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito just inside the class. They approached them.

"Hi there. What brings you here that makes you call me?" Hotoshi asked curiously.

"Well we came here to tell you that..." Kaito is about to say but Nagisa interrupted.

"No need. I had already told him yesterday." Nagisa said.

"Pearl Piari at 7:30 pm within 6 days since a day had passed." Hotoshi said in which Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito nodded.

"And he has already confirmed that he is coming." Seira said happily.

"Really. Thank you very much." Luchia said happily.

"Hey no problem. In fact, I'm already pumped up." Hotoshi said.

"Wow! Already."

"Now only Kazama-san is left." Hanon said happily, "As well as Rihito-san."

"Where is he by the way?" Rina asked.

"At the roof with Masahiro." Nagisa said.

"Thanks." Kaito said.

"You four seem to be in a bit of rush." Hotoshi said.

"Well cause the Maths class is going to start within half an hour." Rina said.

"Why can't we just skip it?!" Luchia whined in which everyone laughed.

"Well then. All the best." Seira said.

"We may or may not need it." Hanon teased.

Another small laughter occurred. Then afterwards, they said their 'see you soon' sayings before Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito left the class to go to the roof.

 _Outside the Class:_

"Alright. Do any of you girls know as to why Masahiro and Kazama are at the roof often?" Kaito asked.

"I have no idea." Rina said.

"Maybe it has to do something with the mysterious figure in which they themselves have no idea but I think they are hiding the identity as far as I am concerned." Luchia said and giggled a bit.

"Maybe they are inviting the mysterious figure to the surprise birthday party!" Hanon said happily, "And we're gonna find out now who it is and we can't miss it."

"I'm with you Hanon."

And with that said, both Luchia and Hanon went ZOOOM upstairs to go to the roof.

"Wait you two!" Kaito called out as he tries to catch up with them.

"Oh Well." Rina sighed as she follows Kaito.

 _Near the School Roof:_

"Hey. What's that sound?" Luchia asked curiously.

"It's coming from the school roof." Kaito said.

So the four heroes soon entered the school roof where they could see a boy who has indigo hair with bangs and indigo eyes playing drums and trumpets in a way like Sylvester played when he is in Elmer's house in 'Back Alley Oproar'. There is another boy who has green spiky hair and dark green eyes. He wears glasses and his name is Masahiro Hamasaki. He is carrying Kazama's Sylvester stuff toy.

"Hamasaki-san! Kazama-san!" Hanon called out happily.

"Oh hi everyone." Masahiro said.

"So...why is your best friend for life so pumped up?" Rina asked smiling.

"Well today I told him since I couldn't call him yesterday and he went straight to the roof and started playing drums and trumpets."

"That's right folks." Kazama said happily as he stops playing the drums and trumpets before asking in excitement, "Who's ready to make some noise in Pearl Piari within 6 days at 7:30 pm?"

"I am!" Luchia said happily.

"So am I!" Hanon said happily.

"Does it mean that you are coming as well?" Rina asked.

"Coming? No." Kazama said before saying, "In fact, I'm ABSOLUTELY coming! 120%!"

Kazama then kindly took his Sylvester stuff toy from Masahiro and said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying:

"Count me in as well. We are gonna take photos and make the day when Suzuka's surprise birthday party will be the best day in our _**livvvvvessssss**_!"

"We hope so as well." Kaito smiled.

"Anyone else in this school?" Masahiro asked.

"Sarah and Hotoshi have confirmed their arrival." Rina smiled.

"Oh Boy. This is gonna be great and awesome!" Kazama said happily.

"Indeed. Indeed." Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily, "In fact, I can feel my furs going up."

"Can you invite the mysterious figure as well?" Hanon asked happily in which Masahiro and Kazama got really surprised while the others giggled a bit.

"Excuse me but didn't we tell a hundred times that we ourselves don't even know who the mysterious figure is?" Masahiro asked, "It said that it cannot even reveal itself for the fear of media."

"Oh come on you two. This could be the best present Suzuka may ever receive." Luchia said happily, "Finding out who the mysterious figure is."

"I agree." Kaito said.

"Well we don't even know how to contact him." Kazama said before asking teasingly, "By the way, have you two kept in contact with the doctors to see how Luchia's pregnancy is going?"

"Yeah. Have you done some check-ups?" Kazama asked in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is asking.

Silence occurred for a moment in which Luchia and Kaito are blushing red in face while the others laughed a bit. Then Hanon and Kazama, with his Sylvester stuff toy, continues to tease happily while Luchia and Kaito are whining and denying. Rina and Masahiro just watched the scene with some giggling on their faces.

"Anyone else left Rina?" Masahiro asked slowly.

"Yeah." Rina said slowly, "After school is done, Luchia and Kaito are going to visit Rihito and Mikaru."

"Ah I see."

* * *

 _Between Afternoon and Evening_

 _Rihito's Mansion:_

"Wow. Suzuka's surprise birthday party within 6 days?" A young man with dark gray spiky hair and gray eyes asked in awe.

Kaito and Luchia nodded with a smile on their face. Beside Rihito is her little sister, Mikaru and boy oh boy is she really excited already with her teddy bear and the back up Sylvester stuff toy Kazama gave it to her.

"When? Where?" Mikaru asked in excitement.

"7:30 pm at Pearl Piari." Luchia smiled.

"Onii-chan. I want to go there!"

"Come down Mikaru." Rihito said before asking, "Is anyone else coming?"

"Yeah. A lot of people." Kaito said before asking a bit suspiciously, "Why you ask that?"

"Just asking. It will be really fun indeed and a big one."

"It will be Rihito-san." Luchia smiled.

"And by the way, is she *starts to whisper slowly*."

"Yeah. No worries. She's coming as well."

"And what if she hadn't come?" Kaito asked.

"Well..." Rihito said, scratching his head, "Lonely?"

There is some laughter in which even Rihito himself laughed.

"Anyway, jokes aside." Rihito said before smiling, "We will be more than happy to come."

Mikaru jumped happily.

"You do have any schedule that clashes the date?" Luchia asked.

"No." Rihito said, "In fact, I'm free for a week."

"Then why did he just say that he's coming Luchia?" Kaito asked a bit sarcastically.

Luchia soon realized this and sighed. Kaito also sighed.

"Well then. We have to leave now." Kaito said, "We have to get back to Pearl Piari to prepare for Suzuka's surprise birthday party."

"Understood. Wish you all the best." Rihito said.

"See you soon." Mikaru said.

"Same here." Luchia smiled.

And so after a few farewells and goodbyes, Luchia and Kaito then left the mansion. Once they are a few feet away from it, they started chatting.

"Well this is gonna awesome." Kaito said.

"It sure is." Luchia said happily.

* * *

 _6 days later_

 _Pearl Piari:_

The Pearl Piari is filled with balloons and other party stuffs in which most of them are in pink. On the wall shows the big letters 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUZUKA!'. Some presents are already there.

"Alright everybody." Azumi said happily and smiled, "I'm so glad that everyone whom we invited has arrived and the preparations were done well."

"Not everyone has arrived Azumi." Kaito said, "Just a few people left."

"And your welcome by the way. It's your daughter's birthday today after all." Luchia said happily before asking, "Where's Saito by the way?"

"He's with Suzuka for a moment." Azumi said.

"Oh Boy. Today is the day." A cute woman, who has cute blue eyes and long blue hair, looks very pretty, wearing jeans and a T-shirt and has an aqua shell locket around her neck and her name is Yukito Shirai, said happily and is excited, "I'm so excited. What about you three?"

"I'm hyper excited already Yukito." Hanon said happily, "Right Nagisa?"

"Yep." Nagisa said.

"Same here." A man, who is handsome and has blue eyes and blue hair with lot of bangs on his hair and his name is Taoki Shirai, smiled.

"Uh...Looks like not everyone's excited." Another man, who has green eyes and short green hair and his name is Shizuro Hamasaki, said.

"Who could it be dear?" A beautiful woman who has beautiful green eyes and dark green long hair and has the green shell locket around her neck and her name is Naoki Hamasaki, asked curiously.

Shizuro then pointed at the three people sitting in the sofa which caught everyone's attention. And they are: Gaito, Yuri and Sara. They are really afraid and not in a exciting mood.

"Why aren't you three so happy?" The butler, who has green hair and green eyes and is wearing the butler's clothes, asked in surprise.

"Maybe you forgot to...uh...bake the cake?" Masahiro asked.

"NO!" Gaito, Yuri and Sara exclaimed.

"I also don't think of that Masahiro." Rina smiled.

"Speaking about that, is it all..." Azumi asked but Nikora interrupted.

"I know. It's all done." Nikora smiled, "Hamasaki's butler has done the final checking."

"It's in perfect condition." The butler said.

"Then why are you three so afraid?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"Did you do some dirty tricks by accident?" Taki asked in which everybody laughed.

"NO!" Gaito, Yuri and Sara exclaimed again.

"As if they will in today's surprise party." Kaito said.

"Hmm...Is it about Hotoshi and Kazama?" Maki asked.

Gaito, Yuri and Sara gasped in shock before they slumped in their seats. That reaction definitely surprised Hanon, Rina, The Shirais and The Hamasakis.

"Yep. That seems like the correct answer." Hippo said.

"But I don't get it." Luchia cried.

"Onii-chan. Why are they gasping?" Mikaru asked.

"Don't know Mikaru." Rihito said before asking, "What's so scary about inviting Hotoshi-kun and Kazama-kun?"

"I get it! It's not Hotoshi and Kazama-san that they are afraid about." Seira exclaimed upon realizing it, "It's their parents that they are afraid about."

"Mothers mostly." Kaito said.

Upon hearing that, Gaito, Yuri and Sara became statues for a while before slumping even deeper.

"But what's so bad about coming with their parents?" Azumi asked in surprise.

"Well...we met their mothers as well as Yoshiro-san's adopted little sister and we have our thoughts." Luchia said, "Now if you have met them and have the same thought as us and remember what we told as to what those three did when they were evil, I think that you will get the picture."

"Oh."

"Kazama's and Hotoshi's Moms are so gonna bash me up." Gaito mumbled.

"Kazama-san's adopted little sister is so going to kill me." Yuri sweated and gulped.

"Mizaki. I'm sorry." Sara said slowly.

"Azumi!" Gaito and Yuri cried out as they bowed before Azumi, "We are sorry if this turns out to be a disaster."

Azumi has no idea what to say sadly.

"Are their parents coming as well?" Mikaru asked in excitement.

"Possibly I guess." Rihito said before looking at Gaito, Sara and Yuri, "So that's what you three are afraid of."

"But when Kazuki Yoshiro, who is Kazama-san's mother, came by and saw you two, nothing bad had happened." Seira said in surprise.

"That happened?" Kaito asked in surprise.

"Yep. It happened when Kazuki first visited Pearl Piari."

"Oh Yeah! You told me about it."

"Well that's because she was doing her work!" Gaito whined.

"In reality, she and her adopted daughter might drag us to the execution spot!" Yuri cried.

"Yuri-san." Hippo said sadly.

"I met her but I'm really afraid of Hotoshi's mother." Sara said.

Everyone then looked sadly at the three, realizing that they could be right about the problems if the three of them are seen by Mizaki and Kazuki.

"There There. I know that you three are afraid of them." Nikora said.

"But don't worry. We will defend you." Luchia smiled.

"What do you think Hamasakis and Shirais?" Rina asked smiling, "Are you all thinking what we are thinking?"

"Well...maybe yes." The Shirais and The Hamasakis, with their butler, said.

"Maybe no?" Masahiro asked.

"Same here." Nagisa said.

"Oh you two." Hanon said while Rina giggled a bit.

"In fact, I would like to meet their parents." Rihito said in which Gaito, Yuri and Sara gasped.

"Me too." Mikaru said happily.

"In fact, we haven't met their daddies." Seira said.

"Their fathers may react like their mothers if they see those three." Maki said.

"But don't worry, we have your backs." Taki said, "We will explain each and every detail to them like we told to Sarah when she first came to Pearl Piari."

"That's me." Sarah said in which Luchia giggled and hugged her.

"Yuri-san. I'm here." Hippo said, comforting Yuri.

"So you see, everyone's here." Kaito said, "So stop acting like scarecrows and be in a party mood."

"Hey!" Gaito, Yuri and Sara whined in which everybody laughed.

"Kaito." Luchia sighed.

"I hope that the others are coming soon." Yukito said.

The others nodded. Suddenly, they could hear some voices and footsteps:

"I hope that we aren't late."

"I could still see some lights on."

Upon realizing, everybody gasped in awe and amazement, mostly Hanon and Yukito.

"Could it be...?" Hanon gasped in excitement.

"I know what you are thinking." Yukito said happily.

Soon six people stepped inside Pearl Piari and guess who they are? None other than Mizuru, Yuzuka, Sakura, Koyabasa, Meru and Meru's mother, who is carrying a present, from the South Atlantic. Everyone smiled at them with Hanon and Yukito running to hug them.

"I'm so glad that you all came!" Hanon cried happily.

"We are glad that we came to." Meru said happily.

"In fact, we should be thankful to Yukito that she told us and invited us." Koyabasa smiled.

"Anything for best friends." Yukito smiled.

"Glad you all came to my daughter's surprise birthday party." Azumi smiled.

"Of course we will come." Mizuru said happily.

"Where do we keep the present by the way?" Meru's mother asked curiously.

Nikora then pointed out at the table where the presents are kept and Meru's mother kept it there.

"Ah Nagisa and Taoki." Sakura said happily before asking, "How have you been doing?"

"Fine." Nagisa smiled.

"Good." Taoki smiled.

"How are all of you have been doing?" Yuzuka asked happily before saying, "It's been a while since we came here."

"It sure is." Luchia said.

"How is everything going on your kingdom?" Kaito asked.

"Good and Well." Meru smiled.

"Looks like the North Pacific miss is here." Meru's mother smiled and teased.

"Oh Please." Sarah said in which Luchia giggled a bit.

"As well as the Hamasaki fellas." Mizuru said happily.

"Hi." Naoki smiled.

"Bye?" Rina asked in which everybody laughed.

"How clever of you Rina. How clever." Masahiro said in which Rina laughed a bit.

"By the way, why those three are in a bit of afraid mood?" Sakura asked, pointing at Gaito, Yuri and Sara.

"Well...how can we say it?" Hippo asked before saying, "Parental problems?"

The South Atlantic Mermaids are surprised.

"Wait? Gaito, Yuri and Sara have parents?" Koyabasa asked in surprise.

"No. Not actually that." Seira said, "They are kinda afraid of the parents of our indigo haired and yellow haired friend."

"NOO!" Gaito, Yuri and Sara cried.

"Wait. Hotoshi and Kazama will come as well?" Yuzuka asked in excitement.

"Yep." Masahiro's butler said.

"Not sure though cause we only told that to our best pals for life." Nagisa said.

"I can see the boys and their family though." Sakura said in which the three former villains gasped in fear, "Just kidding."

"Hey!" Gaito, Yuri and Sara whined in which everyone laughed.

"What if they actually arrived?" Shizuro asked.

"We will love to see them." Mizuru said happily.

"Me too." Seira said happily, "We haven't met their daddies."

"I haven't even met any one of the boys' parents." Azumi sighed.

"You will Azumi." Sarah said.

Then they chatted for a while till Rihito said:

"Hmm...you seem to know them very well."

"Ah yes." Koyabasa said before asking, "Who are you by the way?"

"Oh Yes. This is your first time meeting him." Hanon said before introducing, "He is Rihito Amagi and this is his little sister, Mikaru."

"Konichiwa." Mikaru said cheerfully as she bows.

"Same here to you." Meru and Yuzuka said as they bowed.

"You met him?" Mizuru asked.

"I did but most of us met him once." Yukito said.

"But a few of us do meet him sometimes and often." Kaito said.

"It's nice to meet you all the South Atlantic friends." Rihito said as he bowed.

"It's nice to see you too." Mizuru smiled.

"But then wait a second." Sakura said as she is counting her fingers, "Gaito, Kaito, Saito and Rihito."

"Ah I get it. You four should be the 'Ito' team." Yuzuka said.

"WHAT?!" Gaito, Kaito and Rihito asked in shock in which everybody laughed.

"Then wait. Is Rihito-san a Panthalassan?" Meru's mother asked.

"Not full. He's a half Panthalassan." Sarah said which surprised the six South Atlantic Mermaids.

"It's a long story." Rihito said.

"I would rather hear that later." Meru said.

"In fact, my South Atlantic friends, we are the Panthalassan bros." Kaito said before asking, "Right?"

"Yes Yes." Gaito and Rihito nodded.

"Where's Saito by the way?" Mizuru asked.

"Oh. He's holding back our daughter for a moment." Azumi said.

"Holding?" Meru asked in a bit of confusion.

"Well it's a surprise party so..." Nikora is about to say but then...

"Oh. We get it now." The other five South Atlantic friends said.

While everyone is chatting about other things, a few of them looked at Sara and Yuri.

"You two seem like you aren't in a party mood at all." Maki said.

"Still afraid of the two other boys' parents?" Taki asked.

Upon hearing that, the three former villains immediately slumped into his seat.

"Now look what have you done." Kaito said sarcastically, "Thank you very much."

"Yuri-san." Hippo said sadly.

"I still don't get it as to why they should be so afraid of their parents?" Rihito asked.

"And besides, past is past." Taoki said.

"Well it depends on their mood of course." Nagisa said.

"Ah yes. It's true." Meru said.

"Are you going to explain the things that we already knew as to why they became evil?" Meru's mother asked.

"Of course we will." Hanon said, "Hopefully they will understand."

"If they come of course." Rina said.

"It's gonna be a bit rough at first." Luchia said, "Like what Sarah was nearly about to do with Gaito and Yuri."

Sarah whistled before saying, "Not my fault."

"Not your fault of course. You nearly did that before we told you everything."

Everyone nodded for a moment before Azumi asked:

"Does anyone know what time it is?"

"7:36 pm." Masahiro's butler said.

"Better call your husband then to hold your daughter a bit longer." Naoki said.

"You mean text him." Masahiro pointed out, "Suzuka will hear the noise if it rings."

"Good idea." Azumi said.

"No wonder you are Harry Potter's twin brother." Kaito said in which everybody laughed except Masahiro.

"Here we go again." Shizuro said.

"If I were, I would send you and Luchia-chan flying on the clouds sky high." Masahiro proclaimed in which Luchia and Kaito gasped.

"No please!" Luchia and Kaito pleaded.

"Got ya." Rina smirked, followed by Masahiro.

"Say. Is everybody here?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not." Koyabasa said before asking, "Otherwise, why she would be texting her husband?"

"Just a few more I guess." Mizuru asked.

"But how many?" Yuzuka asked.

"Approximately 5 if I am correct." Yukito said.

"It is 5." Hanon said.

Everyone then nodded when suddenly, they could hear some voices and footsteps:

"The lights are still there! We made it!"

"YAY!"

Upon realizing, everybody gasped in awe and amazement yet again, this time mostly Rina and Naoki.

"So they finally have arrived." Naoki smiled.

"It sure is." Rina said happily.

Soon three people stepped inside Pearl Piari and guess who they are? None other than Hibiki, Natsumi and Lisa from the North Atlantic. They are carrying a big green present.

"Hi everybody!" Hibiki said happily.

"Glad you came." Rina smiled as she and Naoki hugged all of their North Atlantic friends.

"Whoa! What's inside that big present?" Naoki asked in awe.

"Can't tell you right now." Lisa said, "You may have to know later."

"I see."

Nikora then pointed at the table where the presents are kept. The Three North Atlantic friends then kept the present beside the table cause it's a bit big.

"So how is everybody?" Natsumi asked happily.

"We are all great." Luchia said happily.

"Glad you came to the party." Azumi smiled.

"Were you thinking that we are not coming?" Lisa asked in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Not really."

"Where is your husband by the way?" Hibiki asked in surprise.

"Saito is holding Suzuka for a moment." Kaito said.

"Oh Yeah. It's a surprise birthday party after all."

"Hibiki! Natsumi! Lisa!" Meru called out happily.

"Ah! Our South Atlantic Friends have arrived as well." Lisa said happily.

And so the 9 mermaids gathered together for a big hug.

"Hey Sarah! You can join as well!" Yuzuka called, "You come from the North Pacific."

"Oh Okay." Sarah said.

And so Sarah joined the big hug in which everybody smiled at them.

"Kaito. I just realized." Luchia said, "All our mermaid friends have arrived."

"That's true." Kaito said.

"Now only two people left." Maki said in which Azumi nodded.

"I hope they do come." Taki said.

"They will come." Nikora said, "But the main problem for Gaito, Yuri and Sara is...you know what."

"You know them as well?" Rihito asked curiously, pointing at the three North Atlantic Mermaid Friends.

"Ah yes. They come from the North Atlantic." Seira said.

"We will introduce them to you soon." Rina said.

Soon after the big hug, they then break up with the three North Atlantic Mermaid friends then approaching the Hamasaki family.

"So if it isn't Masahiro Hamasaki?" Lisa asked smiling.

"That's me of course." Masahiro said.

"Is the mysterious figure around here?" Hibiki asked curiously in which Masahiro gasped while the others laughed a bit.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure he would be excited to come to this event." Naoki smiled and teased.

"Indeed." Masahiro's butler said.

"Harry Potter?" Shizuro asked in which everybody laughed.

"You as well Dad?" Masahiro whined before sighing, "Fine. I guess all must be revealed since everyone wants to know it."

They all looked at Masahiro suddenly.

"You really mean it?" Rina asked in awe, "Even though Kazama is not..."

Masahiro nodded.

"Then tell us who it is. Kyahh!" Luchia, Hanon and Seira squealed in excitement.

Masahiro then took a breathe for a moment before announcing:

"It's none other than Hippo!"

Everybody gasped before turning towards Hippo.

"You actually met Hamasaki-san and Kazama-san before?" Luchia asked in awe.

"No! Impossible! I was always with you!" Hippo whined and protested.

"True. In fact, they could have reacted with excitement way before." Sarah said.

"So it's a no." Rina said.

"Nice joke Masahiro." Nagisa said in which Masahiro giggled.

"And the mysterious figure mystery still remains." Lisa sighed.

"What about the other Hamasakis?" Natsumi asked smiling.

"Cool." Shizuro said.

"Fine." The butler said.

"Good." Naoki smiled.

"Glad to hear that." Natsumi said before asking, "What about the Shirais?"

"Hello." The Shirai family smiled.

"Goodbye." Hanon said happily in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Very funny Hanon." Nagisa said and sighed.

And so everyone then chatted for a while till Rihito then said:

"So you are well known as well. Nice to meet you."

"Ah. It's nice to see you to." Lisa said before asking, "And who are you may I ask?"

"He is Rihito Amagi and this is little sister, Mikaru." Rina said.

"You met him before?" Natsumi asked.

"It's out first time meeting him as well." Koyabasa said.

"Konichiwa." Mikaru greeted cheerfully as she bowed.

"Konichiwa." Hibiki smiled as she bowed as well, "You look cute."

"Let's introduce ourselves." Lisa said, "I'm Lisa by the way."

Hibiki and Natsumi followed suit.

"Oh No! We have forgotten to introduce ourselves!" Meru cried.

"Yeah. I just realized it as well." Meru's mother sighed.

"Well at least you realized it." Hanon said.

Everyone then nodded as the South Atlantic Mermaid friends introduced themselves.

"Well it's great to see new people around." Rihito smiled.

"He's a Panthalassan by the way." Luchia said in which the North Atlantic friends are in awe.

"Wow! Another Panthalassan!" Hibiki said in awe.

"Not really full Panthalassan." Hippo said, "Half-Panthalassan."

"Their mother was a Panthalassan while their father was a human." Nikora said.

"Was?!" The 9 mermaid friends asked in shock.

"What happened to them?" Meru asked in shock.

"Well it's kinda a sad explanation which we will..." Maki said but is interrupted.

"Okay Okay. We will hear it later." Natsumi said quickly, "Don't wanna spoil the party mood."

"So what name did you decide?" Lisa asked.

"Me, Gaito, Saito and Rihito." Kaito said before declaring, "The Panthalassan bros."

"How about the 'Ito' bros?" Hibiki asked in which everybody laughed while Kaito whined.

"That would be a cool name." Shizuro said.

"Indeed." Naoki smiled.

"I agree." Rina smiled.

"How about we trim it to 'To' bros?" Masahiro's butler asked in which everybody laughed.

"Yeah. That would be awesome." Masahiro said happily.

"Not cool!" Kaito whined in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Speaking about Gaito." Lisa said as she approached the three former villains who are still in fear, "Oi you three!"

Lisa soon approached them and slapped them on their backs, which has caused the three of them to jump up in fright.

"Oh. It's you three North Atlantic mermaid friends." Gaito sighed in relief.

"Wait. You haven't notice us till now?" Lisa asked in surprise.

"No." Yuri asked meekly.

"And why is that? Why are you three in a slump state?" Natsumi asked before saying, "This is not the time to sulk. It's time to party!"

"Well...uh...fear." Sara could only muster that.

"Fear? What fear?" Lisa asked in surprise.

"Fear of Hotoshi and Kazama-san's parents coming." Seira said.

Upon hearing that, the three former villains then slumped back to their seats.

"There they go again." Hippo sighed.

"Hotoshi and Kazama are coming as well?" Hibiki asked in awe.

"Yep." Masahiro said.

"But what's so bad about them coming?" Natsumi asked.

"Their parents as said before." Nagisa said.

"But why?" Lisa asked in confusion.

"Quick clue: The first incident." Rina said.

"Oh." The three North Atlantic Friends now understood.

"Well this might be a problem." Hibiki said.

"No worries. They will explain everything they and we have said to you and others." Naoki said.

"I hope it works cause otherwise the current mermaid princesses, which is Rina-sama, Hanon and Luchia, might land in a hot water." Lisa said.

"Wait. The water is hot?" Hanon asked in which everybody chuckled a bit.

"Not that. There might be a controversy." Lisa said, "Friendships between kingdoms might be cut, the other princesses might be biting your backs, you might even be thrown out and also bad stuffs might happen."

"Well thanks for telling us that so that we don't forget." Rina said.

"Yeah. Better put that in my head." Luchia said.

"Are you sure? You don't look like that you can remember." Hanon said.

"Hanon!"

Everybody laughed.

"It's a must this time Luchia." Shizuro said, "You can't forget it."

"Do I remember that we once angrily protested about bringing Gaito and Sara back again?" Taoki asked in which everyone nodded.

"Ah yes. We all angrily protested that." Yukito said.

"Well thanks for reminding that again." Kaito said in a bit sarcastically way in which everybody laughed.

"Wait. That happened?" Rihito asked in surprise.

"That actually happened. Later explanation." Naoki said.

"There sure are a lot of later explanations."

Everyone nodded.

"Is everyone here now?" Mikaru asked curiously.

"Not really. Just two people left." Azumi said.

"Or maybe more if they come with their parents." Hippo said in which the three former villains gasped and slumped.

"What have you done to your love Hippo?" Luchia cried out, "You just made your lover depressed."

"Oh My." Sarah said.

"Oops." Hippo realized, "Sorry Yuri-san."

"I can't wait to see them again after a while." Yuzuka said happily.

"Same here." Hibiki said.

"It's 7:50 pm." The butler said.

"Gee. I hope they come soon." Masahiro said.

"They will come." Nagisa said.

Everyone nodded when suddenly they heard some trumpet sounds, voices and footsteps:

"The lights are still on."

"Maybe they are waiting for my Grand Appearance. Whoo-Hoo!"

Upon hearing and recognizing that voices, everyone gasped in awe. Even the three former villains got up.

"It's about time." Nagisa said happily.

"It sure is." Masahiro smiled.

"Gaito-sama. I can only hear two voices." Yuri said slowly.

"Which means..." Gaito said.

"I'm relieved." Sara said happily.

"Oh. So now you three are in a good mood." Taki said in which Gaito, Sara and Yuri smiled while the others laughed a bit.

Soon a boy stepped inside Pearl Piari which is none other than Shidou Hotoshi. He's carrying a yellow present.

"Hi everyone." Hotoshi smiled.

"Hotoshi-kun. You came." Luchia said happily.

"But where is Kazama?" Kaito asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" A voice said happily, "Stepping inside the best hotel in the world, Pearl Piari, is none other than..."

And soon another made his entrance in a grand style who is none other than Kazama Yoshiro, who is wearing a Micheal Jackson's iconic hat, as he jumps inside. He's carrying a medium size indigo present as well as his Sylvester stuff toy.

"Kazama Yoshiro!" Kazama said happily.

"And don't forget Sylvester Yoshiro. That's me!" Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily.

"Yep there's him. Making his Grand Entrance." Masahiro said.

"It sure is." Rina smiled.

"Hotoshi, Kazama. Glad you could come." Azumi smiled.

"No. We are more than happy to come." Hotoshi smiled.

"Same here Aunt." Kazama said before asking, "Where do we keep the presents by the way?"

Nikora then pointed at the table where the presents are there and Hotoshi and Kazama kept it with Kazama putting his hat on the table.

"Where's Uncle Saito by the way?" Kazama asked.

"He's holding our daughter for a while." Azumi said.

"Oh."

"And speaking of that, where are your parents?" Seira asked in which the three former villains gasped slowly.

"Well they are busy unfortunately." Hotoshi said, "But believe me. They were really kicking themselves for not being able to come today."

"There is a patient who had to come to our house because she's having some serious problem in which both my Mom, Dad and even my little adopted sister had to attend." Kazama said, "A love trouble patient."

Everyone gasped and is a bit sad about it. Luchia is even more sad because she is thinking whether the patient went through the same love trouble she herself had to go through. Gato, Yuri and Sara are obviously sad but they sighed in a bit of relief because, for now, they don't have to face their parents.

"But they said that if they come again, we will come as a family." Kazama said.

"Mummy, Daddy, Me, Kazama and our adopted little sister." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying.

"Oh Yeah. Thanks for reminding me Kazama." Hotoshi said, "My Mum said that if she comes here, which will be her first time since she first met most of you at the beach house, she will bring my Dad as well."

Everyone smiled upon hearing except Gaito, Yuri and Sara who gulped. Unfortunately, Hotoshi and Kazama noticed that.

"And why are you three gulping?" Kazama asked in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is asking.

"Yeah. You three were happy and then back to being afraid." Hotoshi said, "I've never seen you act like that."

"Well...uh..." Yuri tried to say something.

"Forgive them. They are suffering from mood swings." Luchia said which shocked the three villains a bit.

"Yeah. They are acting like that ever since I arrived." Sarah said.

"WHAT?!" Gaito asked in shock.

"Yeah. You three were like that at the very beginning." Kaito said.

"Well in that case, you three really need a nice therapy from my Mummy." Kazama said.

"Gaito, Yuri and Sara on the check list." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying, "Check."

"No Wait! We are fine!" Gaito and Yuri cried in which everyone laughed a bit.

"I'm okay." Sara said.

Kazama sighed. Silence then occurred for a few seconds before the 4 South Atlantic and 2 North Atlantic friends squealed:

"Hotoshi-kun! Kazama-kun!"

"Did you just scream like his fangirls?" Kaito asked in awe.

"Well they sure are." Luchia said.

"Oh. Look who's here." Hotoshi said.

"Ah Sufferin' Succotash. It's our Aunts' friends." Kazama said happily in such as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily.

"And...did we just see our best friends for life and their loved ones and parents?!"

"Oh Shucks! I've seen them just now. We are just caught up by ourselves that we haven't noticed them till now."

"Oh the shame of ourselves."

"Hey. It's alright." Nagisa said, "At least we weren't ignored completely."

"How has it been going you two?" Hanon asked.

"Ah. It's good." Hotoshi said.

"Well good to hear that. What about your parents?" Yukito asked smiling.

"Same answer."

" _Sometimes I don't get it as to why my heart is pounding fast when Hotoshi's parents are mentioned._ " Sara thought.

"What about you Taoki? Hope those four guys didn't bother you again?"

"So far, So good." Taoki said.

"Oh Yeah. What about how our Hamasaki pals?" Kazama asked smiling in which everyone smiled.

"Fine as always bro." Masahiro as he and Kazama did brofist.

"I'm alright." Naoki smiled.

"I'm cool as always." Shizuro said in which everyone giggled a bit.

"What about you sir?" The butler asked.

"Me. Oh I'm cool as well." Kazama said, "As well as my parents."

" _Sometimes I feel sweat everytime Kazama's parents and/or adopted little sister is mentioned._ " Both Gaito and Yuri thought the same thing and gulped.

"Ah. Hope you are all not ruffed up cause I see that you have done a great design for Suzuka's surprise birthday party." Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily.

"Yeah. Great birthday party design by the way. Especially considering the fact that you had only 6 days to prepare." Hotoshi said.

"Why thank you you two." Maki said.

Everyone smiled for a moment. Then Hotoshi and Kazama looked at their Aunts' friends and Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying:

"So my precious fans. Miss us?"

"Ah yes. We do." Mizuru said, "It's been a while."

"Where have you all been?" Hotoshi asked.

"Somewhere far away." Lisa said.

"Eh? Where?" Hotoshi asked.

"Somewhere far away that...we kinda forgot." Sakura said.

"The place is a long and hard name to pronounce." Hibiki said.

"Oh." Both Kazama and Hotoshi said.

"You came together?" Kazama asked in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is asking.

"No." Yuzuka said, "We came first."

"Then us." Natsumi said.

"And then us, last." Hotoshi sighed.

"Coming last is better than coming late or not coming at all." Meru said in which everyone nodded.

"Exactly." Meru's mother said.

"Indeed." Koyabasa smiled.

"Well I suppose that you haven't noticed us as well right?" Rihito asked and sighed.

Hotoshi and Kazama then turned around to see Rihito and Mikaru, who is waving at them happily. The boys are in awe when they saw them.

"Oh Rihito-san. You are here as well?" Hotoshi asked before smiling, "Nice."

"And look who's here." Kazama smiled as he lifted Mikaru up, "Super Mikaru is here!"

"Hooray!" Mikaru said happily.

"EH?!" The 9 mermaid friends asked in shock while Rihito sighed.

"Super Mikaru?" Meru asked in confusion.

"How so?" Hibiki asked in surprise.

"Not really. It's a bit tragic explanation in which we will tell you." Both the current and the former mermaid princesses of the Atlantics said slowly to their respective friends.

"Oh."

"That's right ladies and gentlemen!" Kazama said happily before lifting Mikaru up, "She is able to lift and throw objects and argue like a teenage girl!"

"And one day, she will become a hero and save the world!" Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily.

"I still don't get how she is able to do that." Hotoshi said in confusion.

"She has the super strength." Kazama said before asking, "Right?"

"Uh...Yeah." Seira said happily, "She may look cute but she is very strong."

"Yes...Yeah." The others are just saying.

"Hooray! I'm a super hero!" Mikaru said happily.

"Indeed you are." Kazama said.

"Oh Dear please. When it will be the time Kazama-kun can drop that 'Super Mikaru' thing?" Rihito asked slowly and sighed.

"Well when we will meet and get to know fully about his parents and family?" Luchia asked in which Rihito gasped.

"He doesn't know what actually happened to Mikaru." Kaito said slowly and whispering, "Because telling him will involve the mermaid things."

"Same goes to Hotoshi as well." Sarah said slowly.

"Can't we just tell them now?" Rihito asked sighing.

"And create trouble in Suzuka's surprise birthday party?" Maki asked slowly but sternly.

"But then when...?"

"We know why." Nikora said, "But right now, it's not a good time for explanations."

"Maybe tomorrow, day after, months or years later?" Gaito asked teasingly in which Rihito gasped.

"We will meet them." Sara said before gulping, "Maybe we can..."

"Maybe...Maybe not." Yuri gulped.

"Are you still afraid of their parents?" Hippo asked in which the three former villains nodded.

"Can't blame you three though." Taki said.

"But don't worry you three." Luchia said as she looks at Hotoshi and Kazama before looking at the three villains before saying slowly, "Like we already said a hundred time, we will explain everything to them and we hope that they will understand."

"I hope so too." Sara said slowly as she looks at Hotoshi laughing a bit.

"Us as well." Gaito and Yuri said slowly as they looked at Kazama, who is still talking about the 'Super Mikaru' thing, with the others just playing around.

This continued for a minute or two before Luchia asked:

"By the way, what are you doing Azumi?"

This brought everyone to attention. Kazama put down Mikaru as she joins her older brother, Rihito.

"Oh. I just texted Saito saying that the plan can now be activated since everyone is now here." Azumi said which brought everyone's attention, "Now everyone. Go and hide in wherever places you can find."

"What about Saito?" Kaito asked.

"He will come. Now go and hide."

Almost immediately, everyone frantically is searching for a hiding spot where they could hide.

"Is it alright if I can have a party horn?" Kazama asked.

Nikora nodded as she took one party horn from the table and then tossed it to Kazama, who caught it. Then they are the last ones to hide.

"Will anyone switch off the lights?" Sarah asked.

"Saito will." Azumi said.

* * *

 _5 minutes later:_

A man, whose hair is brown and spiky and he has pink eyes and his name is Saito, is holding hands with his daughter. She has has pink hair and brown eyes and has worn the most beautiful pink dress you will come across. Her name is Suzuka. After a while, Suzuka asked:

"Daddy. Where are you taking me?"

"Wait just a while." Saito said.

Saito and Suzuka then head over a lamp post.

"Now I want you to count up to 20." Saito said.

"But why?" Suzuka asked in confusion.

"You will see."

Suzuka, although she sighed, reluctantly and confusingly nodded as she put her head on the lamp post and began counting to 20. As she is counting to 20, Saito seems to be dropping something on the ground.

 _20 counts later:_

"Ready or Not, here I come!" Suzuka said cheerfully.

Suzuka then turned around to see that his Daddy, Saito, is not there! Suzuka gulped and she is a bit afraid. She then looked and saw a piece of paper which shows a straight arrow.

" _Huh? What's this?_ " Suzuka asked herself curiously.

She then began to follow the more piece of papers containing just the arrows which are lying on the ground. She followed it for a while till she reaches a piece of paper which says:

 _STOP_

 _P.T.O_

Before Suzuka turns over the page, she soon realizes that she is outside the door of Pearl Piari! She is in awe and wonders how she got there. She's a bit afraid though cause it looks dark inside. She then turned over the page which says:

 _Now open the door, use your left hand to feel the switch and when you feel it, turn it on._

Suzuka gulped a bit but nevertheless, like a brave girl, she opens the door. It's dark. Using her left hand, it took a while before she can finally feel the switch. And then she turns it on...

"SUUUURRRPPPPRRRIIISSSEEEE!" Everybody said loudly and happily, followed by Kazama blowing a party horn, after they jumped up from their hiding places.

Suzuka just got a shock at what just happened but then she is in awe.

"Happy Birthday Suzuka!" Everybody said happily.

"For...For me?" Suzuka asked in awe.

"Yes of course." Luchia smiled as she approaches the birthday girl and hugs her, "It's your 11th birthday after all."

"You did all those just for me?"

"Yep." Kaito said before smiling, "Happy Birthday."

"You should give the credit to your parents." Sarah said, "They were the ones who planned it in here."

"And we all Pearl Piari folks just did the decorating." Gaito said.

"And we all arrived here just for you." Rihito said in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"Happy Birthday Suzuka!" Yuri said happily as she, Seira and Mikaru rushed to Suzuka to hug her.

"You have just turned 11." Seira said.

"Congratulations." Mikaru said happily.

Suzuka has no idea what to say. A whole range of happy emotions are all around her head. All she could say is:

"I don't know what to say. Mummy, Daddy! You're the best parents that I ever have! Thank you so much! Thank you all for coming!"

"Well you are our precious daughter as well as well as a precious friend to all the others." Azumi smiled in which everyone nodded.

"Sorry if you were a bit afraid when I left you." Saito apologized.

"You left a pile of arrows on the ground so that I can follow it without getting lost." Suzuka smiled, "So it's alright and it's kind of worth it."

"You are really a brave girl." Gaito smiled.

"Happy Birthday once again." Nikora smiled.

"Thank You." Suzuka said happily.

"Uh Hanon. What are you staring at?" Rina asked at the awe-stuck Hanon.

"Suzuka. The dress." Hanon said in awe, "It's so beautiful and kawaii!"

"KYAAAHHH!" Meru, Mizuru, Yuzuka, Sakura, Hibiki, Natsumi, Mikeru and Seira squealed.

"I have never seen anyone this beautiful when wearing that dress." Meru's mother said in awe.

"You...You really look like a princess." Koyabasa smiled.

"A cute, young upcoming princess." Lisa smiled.

"An exact word to describe that." Rina smiled.

"Thank you." Suzuka smiled.

"Like from where did you get it?" Sara asked in awe.

"I'm pretty sure Yukito has made this since we know what she does." Gaito said.

"Uh...I didn't make it by the way." Yukito said in which Gaito and Sara are surprised.

"Just imagine me wearing it and Hippo-sama wearing the prince dress." Yuri squealed.

"Awww..." Everybody said except Hippo who just smiled and blushed.

"It would be nice." Hippo said.

"Extremely nice for you and you can get a happy ending." Taki said in which everyone laughed a bit but cheered.

"I have seen many beautiful dresses when I was in overseas." Rihito said, "But not the one I'm seeing today."

"Same here." Maki said.

"You look like the one from Cinderella." Naoki said.

"Or from Rapunzel." Shizuro said in which Naoki nodded with a smile.

"And since when did the Hamasakis started reading fairy tales?" Kaito asked in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Everyone knows common fairy tales." Masahiro's butler said.

"Well if that's the case, then I'm pretty sure your young master must have read Harry Potter books and must have idolize him."

"Excuse me, soon-to-be husband of Luchia-chan." Masahiro said sarcastically.

"Hey!"

Everybody laughed.

"Great counter-attack." Rina and Hanon smiled.

"Uh everyone. Are we ignoring the birthday girl?" Taoki asked in which everybody gasped and realized, "Sorry about that."

"Hey no worries. I'm already a laugh of my life." Suzuka laughed a bit.

"Well laughter can be the best medicine sometimes." Sarah smiled.

"See there Luchia?" Hanon asked happily, "Everybody loves what you said at school."

Luchia pouted in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Well then. Back to the main question I guess?" Nagisa asked in which the others nodded.

"Yeah. So where did you get that awe-inspiring dress?" Hotoshi asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure there are two boys who knows about it." Suzuka smiled.

Everyone is wondering about it but it didn't take long for Kazama to soon recognize it and he said in awe:

"Sufferin' Succotash! That's from the shop where me and Masahiro first met you!"

"That's correct." Suzuka said happily.

Everyone is in awe as they looked at the two boys before they remembered.

"Ah yes. This takes me back to the memories." Masahiro smiled in which Kazama nodded.

"Wait. You two knew Suzuka before we all did?" Rihito asked.

"It's not that Rihito-san." Kaito said.

"It's a bit different." Luchia said.

"Exactly Luchia-chan." Kazama said before explaining, "You see. When me and Masahiro first met her, we didn't know her at that time but she was wearing this type of dress and we had a chat for a while before someone called her which was none other than Uncle Saito."

"Yep." Saito said.

"And the second time we met, we fully know her and the reason she was there was that the dress got torn up a bit so she had to take it for sewing and fixing it."

"And there were two people there." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying it before asking, "Who were there?"

"Rina and Azumi." Masahiro said.

"Ah yes. That's true. Brings that time." Azumi said.

"It sure is." Rina smiled.

"Boooo!" Luchia, Hanon and Seira whined, "We weren't there."

Everyone chuckled.

"Anyway. Since she dresses like a princess, we should bow down then." Kazama said as he bows down.

"I agree." Hotoshi said as he bows down as well.

Nagisa follows suit.

"O Nagisa." Hanon said in which Yukito and Taoki giggled a bit.

"Oh the great, up-coming, beautiful princess Suzuka." Kazama said.

"You capture my heart." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying before asking, "So I say this. Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will, Prince Sylvester." Suzuka said happily and teased a bit.

Everyone chuckled but enjoyed that moment.

"Alright everyone. Let's settle down now." Nikora said.

"Sorry but I'm in a party mood already." Nagisa said in which Hanon nodded and jumped happily.

"That's right." Kazama said happily, "So everyone. Who's ready to _**PPPAAAARRRRTTTTYYYY?!**_ "

Everyone cheered.

"Wow. Looks like everyone is in the party mood." Maki said.

"Can't blame them." Nikora sighed before smiled, "It's a birthday event after all."

 _15 minutes later:_

"Come on Suzuka. You can do it!"

"Whoo-Hoo-Hoo-Hoo!"

"Just nearly there."

And so everyone is cheering for Suzuka, who is trying to hit the piñata with a stick while being blind folded. You see, the Pearl Piari folks put the piñata at the top and Hotoshi, Kazama and the Atlantic Mermaid friends never noticed it till Nikora called Suzuka about it and everyone is excited.

"There is a piñata there? I never noticed that." Hotoshi said in awe.

"Me neither." Meru said.

"What about you Nagisa?"

"Actually, we all did." Nagisa said slowly and smiled.

And so here they are, Suzuka is trying to hit it while her eyes are covered. Everyone is cheering for her.

"Go Suzuka! You can do this." Luchia cheered.

"Bring down the candies." Hanon said happily.

Suzuka swung aimlessly and missed it.

"You are just close." Rina said, "Keep going!"

"Nearly there!" Kaito said.

"Go Suzuka!" Seira and Yuri cheered.

Suzuka then swung again but this it nearly went towards Hippo, who ducked.

"You nearly hit me!" Hippo cried.

"Sorry." Suzuka apologized.

"Keep going. Don't give up." Taki said.

"Candies!" Mikaru said happily.

"That will come down if it's hit hard enough." Rihito said.

"Hard enough for it fall down." Gaito said.

"That's what I am saying."

"Oh."

"Go Suzuka!" Meru, Mizuru, Yuzuka, Sakura, Hibiki and Natsumi cheered.

Suzuka swung and missed again.

"Keep trying." Meru's mother said, "There is limitless tries."

"Try to jump and smash it." Koyabasa called.

Suzuka then jumped and swung it but it hit the floor instead.

"Don't swing wildly." Lisa said, "Concentrate."

"Try to focus a bit." Hotoshi called.

"You can do this!" Kazama cheered.

"May I help?" Kazama asked in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is asking.

"No I'm fine." Suzuka called.

While Suzuka is trying her best, Sarah then realized something.

"Hey Sara." Sarah said slowly before asking, "Don't you think it's a bit high for her reach?"

"I'm guessing the same thing as well." Sara said slowly, "Even though she jumps, she still can't reach it."

"Let's tell it to Nikora."

Sara nodded as she went and slowly told Nikora about it.

"I know." Nikora sighed, "We must have made a height calculation mistake. Poor Suzuka."

On the other side, the Hamasaki butler seems to realize that something is not right.

"Uh...maam, sir." The butler whispered slowly before asking, "The height seems to be high for her to hit."

"I was wondering as well." Naoki said slowly, "Oh Dear."

"True. There's no way she can hit it given how high it is." Yukito said slowly.

"I hope that Suzuka doesn't go mad." Shizuro said slowly.

"Yeah. Think about what's gonna happen if she realizes it." Taoki said slowly.

"Well she won't if you discuss the problem slowly." Masahiro said slowly.

"Better tell Maki and Nikora about this." Nagisa said slowly.

The butler nodded as he tip-toed and went to tell Maki about it slowly. Maki sighed.

"What a bad mistake we made." Maki sighed.

"Better tell Suzuka's parents about it." The butler said slowly.

Maki nodded as he slowly went and met Nikora there.

"Someone told you the same problem as well?" Nikora asked slowly and sighed.

"Yep." Maki said slowly.

Nikora then slowly went and tapped Azumi's and Saito's shoulder before telling them to come forward.

"Azumi, Saito. We are really sorry." Nikora apologized slowly, "We realized that we put the piñata a bit high for her reach."

"Good thing that you realized and told us about it." Azumi said slowly, "Because I think I know what we can do."

"What is it?" Maki asked.

"Me." Saito said as he stood up.

Saito then went towards Suzuka and lifted her up towards the piñata.

"What's happening?" Suzuka asked curiously.

"Swing now." Saito said, "Swing with all your might."

"Okay."

And so Suzuka then swung it with all her might right straight to the piñata and after two or three hits, the candies and some party papers began to fall down. Everybody cheered wildly as Saito finally put Suzuka down. Suzuka then removed the blind folding scarf before looking in awe at the candies and some party papers which are falling down.

"I...I did it?" Suzuka asked in awe.

"You really did it!" Luchia said happily as she hugs her, "We are so proud of you."

"Congratulations." Hanon said happily.

"Now that's what I call 'not giving up'." Rina smiled as she patted Suzuka's head.

"Yeah. You were great there." Kaito said.

"Candies!" Seira, Yuri, Mikaru, Meru, Mizuru, Yuzuka, Sakura, Hibiki and Natsumi squealed.

Hippo picked one candy and tried it out since he never tried it before.

" _Wow. They are actually good._ " Hippo said to himself in awe as he grabs some more candies.

"Gaito. Why not you try one?" Sara asked as she ate one candy.

"I never had a candy in my life." Gaito said.

"Well me as well but I tried it and it's good."

"I kinda don't like sweet things."

"Well that's too bad unfortunately." Rihito said as he ate one, "They are good, don't you think Sarah?"

"I agree." Sarah smiled.

"Come on you three! Let's have some candy." Yukito said happily.

"I already had one." Naoki smiled.

"I'm okay." Shizuro said.

"I just wish that there's a chocolate." Taoki sighed but then Yukito tossed him a chocolate, "Okay thanks."

"Now you like it." The butler teased in which Naoki, Shizuro and Yukito laughed a bit.

"Sufferin' Succotash! Why can't I get one?!" Kazama whined in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is whining.

"Get it then. No one's stopping you." Hotoshi said.

"And I got one." Kazama said, "Here you go."

And so Kazama tried to put it in his Sylvester stuff toy's mouth which is obviously not possible.

"Bad luck. Looks like it didn't fit you." Nagisa said.

"Better luck next time." Masahiro teased a bit.

"Oh Shucks!" Kazama whined in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is whining.

"These things sure taste good." Meru's mother said.

"Don't have too much of it though." Koyabasa said.

"Yeah. I bet that there will be more food to come." Lisa said.

And so everyone is enjoying themselves while Azumi took some photos using her Ocean-Proof Camera.

"Is this the first time you are using it in this birthday event?" Luchia asked.

"I took some photos of the decorations and then put it in my handbag and now took it out again." Azumi said.

"Yay! Photos!" Hotoshi and Kazama said happily in which everybody smiled at them, well...except Gaito, Yuri and Sara.

" _Oh No! Really?_ " Gaito, Yuri and Sara thought and gulped.

After a while, everyone soon settled down before Nikora asked smiling:

"So Suzuka, our birthday girl. What do you want to do next?"

Everyone then looked at Suzuka, who began thinking about it. After a while, Suzuka has an idea and said:

"Well..."

 _20 minutes later:_

At the big stage of Pearl Piari, everyone except the current and former mermaid princesses, Hippo and Kazama (much to Hotoshi's surprise) is sitting in the audience seat.

"Boy. Looking at this big stage sure just gives me some recent bright memories." Kaito said.

"Well you have to give credit for Suzuka for bringing back those memories." Gaito said.

"I'm sure that I remember seeing it once." Rihito said

"Well your daughter was there on the stage." Maki said.

"Remember that Toy attack incident?" Taki asked.

"After all the toys were returned safely, especially Luchia's, Mikaru's, Suzuka's and Kazama's one, the four of them did a...eh...what can I say...play featuring the toys." Nikora said.

"Oh Yeah. Thanks for reminding that." Rihito said.

"Can I go inside and play Onii-chan?" Mikaru asked.

"Not now Mikaru. It's a special performance for the birthday girl, Suzuka."

Mikaru understood.

"Wait. There was a Toy Attack incident?" Meru's mother asked.

"What's that?" Lisa asked.

Everyone then turned towards the Atlantic friends and realized that they were totally not there when that incident happened.

"Oh Yeah. The 9 of you weren't there when that incident happened." Shizuro said.

"Well to say it in short: What happens usually in T.V shows and movies actually happened here." Taoki said in which the 9 mermaids gasped.

"Kind of supernatural I guess." The butler said.

"Really? What happened?" Meru gasped.

"Seemed like really scary." Hibiki said.

"Scary indeed." Mizuru gulped.

"I will explain what happened since I was there." Sarah said, "A little later though."

Everyone nodded and agreed.

"That was a great idea of yours Suzuka." Saito smiled, "Thanks."

"I also want to see it too." Suzuka said happily.

"Hey. Has anyone seen Kazama?" Hotoshi asked, "I haven't seen him since Suzuka made this idea."

"No. Didn't he tell you anything?" Nagisa asked.

"Not really. All he did was giving me his Sylvester stuff toy."

"Then I guess he's going to perform as well." Masahiro said.

"Wait. He can perform as well?" Yuzuka gasped.

"I think me and Sakura did see him perform once." Natsumi said.

"Surfing competition against Kaito." Sakura said.

"I think you did told us about it." Koyabasa said.

"Hmm...I wonder where is Hippo-sama." Yuri said.

"Did you have a date with him by the way?" Meru asked in which everybody chuckled.

"Yes."

"Okay..."

Pretty soon on the stage, Hippo appeared.

"HIPPO-SAMA!" Yuri cheered happily in which everyone giggled a bit again.

"Don't do that if the other people are around." Hotoshi said, "They will laugh."

"Sorry..."

"Attention everyone. The performance of our friends will start in a while." Hippo said in which many of them sighed cause they have been waiting for a while.

"Well we have been waiting for a while." A voice said in which everyone recognizes, "So let me take the stage for a while."

And then enter Kazama Yoshiro! He enters the stage wearing the Micheal Jackson's hat. Hippo, sighing in relief, then left. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Yeah! Kazama!" Suzuka said happily.

"Give it your best." Saito cheered.

"Ah there he is." Hotoshi said.

"It will be good to see him perform with our own eyes." Meru said in which the other Mermaid friends nodded.

"Same here." Hibiki said.

Silence then occurred for a moment in which Kazama grabbed the microphone and he took a breathe.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Kazama simply said.

Silence occurred again for a few seconds as the audience are left a bit confused. Then all of a sudden, Kazama said, "Yooooooooo!" before starting to sing:

 _ **Anata ga soko ni iku made anata ga doko ni iku no ka wakaranai**_

 _ **Anata ga soko ni iku made anata ga doko ni iku no ka wakaranai**_

 _ **Jōshi wa watashitachi ni" kore wa soreda!" Watashitachiha kurayaminonakade furueta**_

 _ **Watashitachi wa futatabi kaigan ni migi ni hippatte oriru koto o mananda**_

 _ **Anata ga soko ni iku made anata ga doko ni iku no ka wakaranai**_

 _ **Anata wa Ejiputo ya nōmu ni iru kamo shiremasen**_

"And now..." Kazama proclaimed happily immediately after he sang.

The audience are in awe and clapped and cheered as Kazama does a time step to "Jeepers Creepers" for a while and then did a 360 degree somersault before saying "Ta Da."

The audience clapped and cheered, wanting more. Suzuka is particularly excited.

"There is more folks." Kazama said happily before called, "Turn on the quick music!"

And so when the music started, Kazama began to dance in which the audience are mouth opened in awe. And why? Because he's doing the Bugs Bunny dance from 'Wackiki Wabbit'.

"That was the dance I was talking about." Kaito said in awe, "He also did that during the surfing duel."

"How is he able to do that?" Gaito asked in awe.

The audience continues to clap and cheer.

"Now for some real music!" Kazama said happily before called, "Turn on the music!"

And so the music started which is 'Beat it' by Michael Jackson and Kazama started to do his break dancing. Everybody cheered while Saito is continuing to take the photos of Kazama's performance.

Soon as the music ended, Kazama just slides down and said 'Ta Da!'. The audience erupted in cheers and claps.

"KYYYYAAAHHH!" Meru, Mizuru, Yuzuka, Sakura, Natsumi and Hibiki squealed.

"Yep. There we have it." Masahiro said in which everybody nodded and smiled.

"Kazama. I took some photos of your performance." Saito called before asking, "Is that alright?"

"Arigato!" Suzuka said happily.

Kazama nodded and bowed before nearly exiting the stage but not before doing the "Shave and a Haircut" bit. After doing that, he left the stage but not before giving a thumbs up at first. The audience soon erupted in cheers.

"He says Yes." Kaito said.

"I know that from his thumbs up." Saito said.

"Man. That was some amazing performance of his." Gaito said.

"I agree. I have never seen him perform like that." Rihito said in awe.

"He pulled like that off a couple of times." Sarah said.

"You never saw him perform?" Taoki asked in which Rihito shook his head.

"Onii-chan. I want to dance like him!" Mikaru said happily.

"And I have no idea as to how he is able to dance like that." Yuri said.

"Which one?" The butler asked.

"The quick one before he did the real dance."

"Trust me. You will need to learn a lot from him to be able to master that." Shizuro said.

"Indeed sir. Indeed." The butler said.

"Well at least that reduces our boredom." Taki said.

"Yeah. I admit that I edged my seat." Maki admitted.

"Same here." Nikora giggled.

"Wow. That was really great of him to come and perform while we wait for the others to appear." Meru's mother smiled.

"Someone remind me to bring him some gifts." Lisa said.

"Same here." Koyabasa said.

"I think he may not need it." Sarah said, "But yeah, this may be a good thanks to him."

"Hamasaki-san. Is it possible for your best friend for life to teach me to dance like that?" Yuri asked in excitement.

"Please. You may break your leg if you are not careful." Masahiro said in which Yuri gulped a bit.

"Don't you play anything?" Hotoshi asked.

"Well I do play the piano." Yuri said.

"Then you play that piano. It's better to keep the talent that you have." Nagisa said.

"I guess you are right about that."

"Suzuka. How is it so far?" Saito asked smiling.

"It was awesome!" Suzuka said happily, "Remind me to thank him and now I'm pumped up about the others."

"Sure and Nice."

Soon Hippo appeared on the stage and smiled and said on the microphone:

"Thank you very much Kazama-san for entertaining us while they wait. Even the girls and ladies are entertained and speaking about them, the time has finally arrived. So give your biggest cheers and claps to them."

Everyone clapped and cheered as the current (Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira) and the former (Azumi, Yukito, Naoki and Sara) mermaid princesses enters the stage. Kazama soon joined the others in which they congratulated him. Masahiro and Kazama brofisted before Hotoshi gave back his Sylvester stuff to him in which Kazama thanked.

"First of all, before we began our song, we would like to thank and congratulate Kazama-san for his wonderful dancing." Luchia smiled on the microphone, "Arigato!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as Kazama stood up, bowed and said "Thanks."

"And now everyone. Who's ready to listen to our song?" Luchia asked happily.

Everyone cheered and clapped. Suzuka is really excited and seems to be clapping and cheering loudly.

"Okay then." Luchia said before saying happily, "Yosh! It's time for the..."

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!" The current mermaid princesses and former mermaid princess proclaimed happily.

The current and the former mermaid princesses then began to sing:

 _ **Star Light!**_

 _ **Hikari wo motto atsumetara**_

 _ **Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku**_

 _ **Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo**_

 _ **Kono te wo hanasanai de... zettai**_

 _ **Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!**_

 _ **Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI**_

 _ **Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!**_

 _ **Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta**_

 _ **Star Light!**_

 _ **Jibun wo motto shinjitara**_

 _ **Sono mirai wa kitto kawaru hazu**_

 _ **Kooritsuita sekai de hitori kiri no yoake mo**_

 _ **Chiisana karada dakedo... makenai**_

 _ **Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live!**_

 _ **Namida to ase no SUTEEJI**_

 _ **Utai tsuzukete Super Girls!**_

 _ **Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo**_

 _ **Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai yoru no umi de mo**_

 _ **Kono te wo hanasanai de... zettai**_

 _ **Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!**_

 _ **Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI**_

 _ **Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!**_

 _ **Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta**_

 _ **Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live!**_

 _ **Namida to ase no SUTEEJI**_

 _ **Utai tsuzukete Super Girls!**_

 _ **Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo**_

"Love Shower Pitch!" The current mermaid princesses and former mermaid princesses said happily, "Encore wa ika ga?"

Everybody clapped and cheered wildly.

"You are liking it Suzuka?" Saito asked smiling.

Suzuka cheered:

"Encore! Encore!" Suzuka cheered

Everyone then began to chant 'Encore! Encore' followed by a few claps and cheers. The current and former mermaid princesses smiled at the audience.

"Yosh! You all asked for it and we are gonna do it!" Luchia said happily, "For you all as well as our birthday friend."

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!" The current mermaid princesses and former mermaid princess proclaimed happily again.

The current and the former mermaid princesses then began to sing a different song:

 _ **Yume no owari o negau no wa naze?**_

 _ **Arehateta basho ni mo hana wa saku no ni**_

 _ **Nanairo no kaze nanairo no sora**_

 _ **Kibou wa sekai ni afureteru no ni**_

 _ **Machigaeta, yume o miteta dake..**_

 _ **Ai no arika ya kioku no nazo to**_

 _ **Tsukisasaru tsumetai kodoku ni**_

 _ **Anata wa kurushindeta no**_

 _ **Junpaku no..**_

 _ **Tsubasa o yasumete yasashiku nemutte**_

 _ **"Ikitai" to negai umareta deshou? Saa!**_

 _ **Kibou no kane oto saigo no uta o ima..**_

 _ **Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara.**_

 _ **Listen to my love kono uta o..**_

The audience are in awe and stunned before giving the most biggest and widest cheers you would ever come across. The current and former mermaid princesses smiled and bowed as the curtain closes. Kazama whistled and cheered while a few others, which are most of the Atlantic friends, Mikaru, Yuri and Suzuka, squealed like fangirls and cheered.

"That was the best dancing and singing performance I have come across and seen and it's right on my birthday." Suzuka said happily, "I will never forget it. Thank you all!"

"I took some photos of it so you can remember that moment." Saito smiled.

"Yeah!"

Meanwhile, the current and former mermaid princesses, who are between the inside and outside the stage began cheering and congratulating each other. Hippo approached them and smiled.

"Well done you all." Hippo smiled, "That was amazing."

"Thanks Hippo." Luchia smiled, "I'm glad that everyone liked our songs."

"Kazama-san's dancing had lifted my mood I admit." Hanon said happily.

"Same here." Yukito said happily.

"Can I learn some moves from him?" Seira asked happily.

"You are too young to do so and it's kind of risky." Sara said.

"And you are too young to be even a princess." Luchia teased a bit.

"Oh Really? Mrs. Pregnant Luchia." Seira said sarcastically.

"Hey!"

The others laughed a bit.

"Anyway. Looks like we have managed to make the birthday girl happy." Rina smiled, "It's been a while since we all sang together."

"Yeah. It sure is." Naoki smiled.

Everyone agreed, nodded and smiled at each other.

"So Azumi-san. What's next?" Hippo asked curiously.

They all looked at Azumi, who smiled.

"It's time." Azumi smiled.

"What for?" Luchia asked.

Azumi just smiled.

 _20 minutes later:_

"Uh Kazama. Why are you holding him upside down?" Masahiro asked referring to the Sylvester stuff toy.

"He fainted." Kazama said, "He fainted happily."

"And why may we ask?" Nagisa asked.

"It's the songs the eight of them sang. He was so excited. Then came the last line of the second song and after they sang that, he said and sang, 'I'm think I've fallen in love. _**I'm listening to their love.**_ ' and then he fainted happily."

"Our songs even captured his heart?" Seira squealed, "Oh Wow. I'm so happy."

"Me too. It even reached his stuff toy's heart." Hanon said happily.

"Wow. Just wow." Hotoshi said.

Everyone laughed a bit.

"But seriously, how some of you were able to sing so well?" Kazama asked in awe, "I'll admit that I did hear this type of songs twice or thrice and especially a song maybe in here but those two songs the eight of you sang completely blew us away and even he fainted."

"Yeah. You eight were awesome." Hotoshi said, "How were you able to do it?"

"Well...let's just say that we are born to be singers." Rina smiled.

" _I just wish that we can tell you who we really are._ " Sara thought and sighed.

"We love singing and singing is our passion." Luchia said happily.

"Ah I see." Kazama said, "Well you better be ready cause when he gets up, he's gonna ask for your autographs."

"Ah. I think I'm ready to sign it." Yukito said happily.

"He is still in a fainting mood you know." Naoki teased a bit.

Everyone chuckled a bit.

"Where's butler-san, Maki-san, Nikora-san and Saito-san's family?" Hippo asked curiously.

"Saito's family is in the bathroom cause the time has come and the others are in the kitchen." Kaito said.

"Gaito and Yuri in the same bathroom." Hotoshi said, "How ironic."

"How? How do you know that?!" Gaito and Yuri asked in shock.

"You know who visited here when Luchia-chan was in a depressing mood right?" Masahiro asked in which Gaito and Yuri gulped.

"Yeah. What were you actually doing in the bathroom?" Kazama asked before smirking, "Touching each other nicely?"

"If you know what he means." Nagisa winked.

"Noo!" Gaito and Yuri whined in which everybody laughed.

"I still remember that." Taki smirked.

Soon, they could hear some footsteps which is none other than Saito's family. Suzuka is blind folded again though.

"Ah. So you came." Sarah smiled in which Luchia cheered.

"Has it arrived?" Azumi asked.

"What has arrived?" Suzuka asked curiously.

"You will know soon." Saito said.

"Pretty soon." Meru said.

"Like how soon?" Rihito asked.

"Very soon?" Mikaru asked.

"Much soon." Hibiki said.

Everyone then laughed a bit. Then they could another footsteps. It's the butler and Maki carrying the cake with Nikora approaching smiling at them.

"Oh Wow!" Shizuro said in awe.

"Cool." Taoki said in awe.

"It has arrived." Mizuru said happily.

"What has arrived?" Suzuka asked again.

"You can let her see now." Nikora smiled.

Azumi nodded as she removed the blind folding that and what Suzuka saw made her jaws drop in shock.

The cake is big with several pink flavors with vanilla inside. At the top of the cake shows the number 11 with 11 candles. Suzuka is in awe and everybody smiled at her.

"What do you think?" Maki asked smiling.

"The...The birthday cake is amazing!" Suzuka said happily.

"Did someone just mention cake?" Kazama asked excitingly in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying excitingly.

"And now he rises again." Meru's mother said.

"Just in time luckily." Lisa said in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Wait. What about the candles?" Sakura asked, "Who's the gonna light them up?"

"I will." Masahiro said as he lights the a match stick and the pink flames began to appear.

"Careful Masahiro." Rina said.

"If anyone can just move aside a bit."

Everyone nodded as they did and Masahiro carefully lightened the 11 candles with the pink flame. Soon the 11 candles are showing pink flames. Everybody cheered as Masahiro blew the match stick then before throwing it to a bin.

"Alright. This is great." Natsumi said happily.

"Well done young sir." The butler said.

"Thanks " Masahiro smiled.

"How were you able to do that?" Koyabasa asked in awe.

"Well they taught us this in an elite school."

Some of them whistled.

"Well I'll like to do that sometime." Luchia said happily.

"And get your hand burn?" Kaito asked in which Luchia freaked out a bit.

"Yeah. You should do that with extreme caution like what Masahiro did." Sarah said, "Otherwise it's gonna have a big consequence."

"Like a fire?" Yuzuka asked in which everybody gasped.

"Eep! Fire!" Mikaru and Seira cried out with Mikaru hiding behind her brother's back.

"Come down. She's just saying." Rihito said.

"Are we hear to talk about fire?" Nagisa asked sternly, "Or we are hear to celebrate Suzuka's birthday?"

Everyone then soon realizes that as the focus now shifts to Suzuka and the cake.

"Thanks for that Nagisa." Hanon smiled in which Nagisa smiled back.

"Alright everyone. This is it." Azumi said happily as everybody nodded and smiled.

"Clap your hands and sing that birthday song." Saito said happily.

Everyone cheered and clapped as they all began to sing the 'Happy Birthday' song (in Japanese of course!) with the third line singing ' _ **Happy Birthday to Suzuka.**_ ' After they finished singing, everybody cheered and clapped as Suzuka, with the help of Luchia and Azumi, blows all the 11 candles.

"Make a wish Suzuka." Saito smiled.

"I wish that we can all together be like this forever." Suzuka smiled in which everyone did a 'Awww'.

"I feel the same way." Luchia smiled.

"Same here." Kaito said.

"Alright. Let's cut the cake." Maki said.

Everybody cheered as Suzuka, with the help of Azumi, Luchia, Kaito, Seira and Mikaru, who all holded Suzuka's hand, cut the cake with the cake knife. Everybody clapped before doing the cake taste try in which Azumi fed Suzuka with a piece of cake and vice versa and then from Suzuka to Luchia, then from Luchia to Kaito, then from Kaito to Saito, then from Saito to Hippo and finally from Hippo to Yuri. Everyone is having a good time till they could hear some stomachs rumbling.

"Nagisa. Is that you?" Hanon asked curiously.

"Well...eh." Nagisa gulped a bit but then...

"Well he's not the only one." Yukito said as her stomach is rumbling too.

"I guess I haven't eaten anything other than a candy since I arrived here." Rihito said.

"Well good thing that your stomach is rumbling at the right time." Nikora smiled, "Cause it's dinner time."

Everybody cheered as the butler, Maki and Nikora went to the kitchen again to serve dinner. While everyone is waiting and chatting about other stuffs, Taki saw the camera lying on the table.

"Hey. What's the camera doing here?" Taki asked.

"Oh. The camera took several pictures by itself every half a minute." Saito said, "I set that up while you all were talking about the match stick stuffs."

"Oh Nice."

" _Oh Really?_ " Gaito thought and sighed.

 _45 minutes later:_

Everyone is nearly finishing their big party dinner with a few of cake left. Kazama burped a bit in which everyone laughed.

"Oh Man. I'm so full." Lisa said.

"Yeah. Same here." Meru's mother said.

"Well at least the food is great." Meru said.

"And the cake was awesome!" Hibiki said happily.

"I...I can't eat anymore." Natsumi said.

"Me too." Mizuru said.

"Me three." Yuzuka said, "Gee."

"Well at least the Pearl Piari food sure has great taste." Sakura said happily.

"Thanks." Maki said.

"You seem to be having a problem Kazama." Koyabasa said curiously before asking, "What's the matter?"

"Not me. Him." Kazama said referring to his Sylvester stuff toy.

"Food! Cake! Why can't I eat it?!" Kazama whined in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is whining in which everyone laughed a bit but also felt a bit pity.

"Well too bad. So sad." Hotoshi sighed.

"That was some great food though." Rihito said, "And it's delicious."

"Arigato!" Everybody said cheerfully.

"Your welcome." Nikora smiled, "Your welcome."

Everyone then smiled and chatted for a while before Azumi looked at Suzuka and asked:

"So what do you want to do now?"

Everyone then looked at the birthday girl as she began thinking. After a while, Suzuka said happily:

"Presents!"

"A good idea." Luchia said happily, "Maybe we can get to see what the others brought."

"Well then let's go to the present table then." Saito said.

Everyone nodded as they all went to the table where the presents, except a big one which is on a floor, are being kept. Suzuka then sat down, excited to open the presents.

"Okay. Let's see what the others have brought for her." Kaito said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"What about you?" Rihito asked.

"Well..."

Everyone then laughed. Suzuka then began to open a small present which labels 'From Kaito'. The present is none other than a pink wrist bands. Everyone is in awe upon seeing it. Suzuka then worn it by herself and she likes it.

"Thank you Kaito." Suzuka smiled.

"No problem." Kaito said.

"Oh Man! I left the wrist band, the one Kaito gave me, at my house." Nagisa cried.

"Same here." Masahiro sighed.

"Well at least you kept them." Hanon smiled and teased a bit as Yukito and Naoki smiled and patted their son's hair, "Not lose them."

"Yeah. Just keep it safely or else Kaito might cry." Rina teased a bit.

"Hey!" Kaito whined in which everybody laughed.

After that, Suzuka opens the next present which is labeled 'From the Shirais'. When she opens the present, everyone's jaws drops in shock.

The present is an idol form dress which is kinda similar to Luchia except that it's more decorated. Knowing who has designed that, everyone looks at none other than Yukito Shirai.

"Yukito. This idol dress is so beautiful." Azumi said in awe.

"Kyaahhh!" Luchia, Seira, Mikaru and most of the Atlantic friends squealed.

"This is awesome!" Hanon said, "Now I really need to learn fashion designing from you."

"Wait. Yukito does fashion designing?" Rihito asked in awe.

"Yeah." Koyabasa smiled, "She makes and sells them to a shop."

"The Beauty and Fashion shop where we, though mostly Hanon, frequently go to." Rina smiled.

"Well it suits the name." Nagisa smiled in which everybody nodded.

"No surprise there." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying, "This is the beauty of Aunt Yukito's fashion designing."

"Do you take orders?" Rihito asked.

"Yes of course." Yukito said happily, "Just call me and specify the dress."

"Since when did Rihito became so interested in fashion designing?" Gaito asked in which Rihito whined while the others laughed.

"Plus a 25% discount for those who know." Taoki winked.

"Yep." Yukito said happily.

"And they are cool." Hotoshi said.

"Thank you very much." Saito smiled, "I'm sure she's really gonna like it right Suzuka?"

"I sure will." Suzuka smiled as she looks at the dress.

"And maybe we can sing together as well." Luchia said happily.

Everyone nodded and smiled. Then, after a while, Suzuka opens another present which is labeled 'From Masahiro.'. The present are the 3 J-Pop CD albums.

"I couldn't think of anything to give you but this. I was blank." Masahiro sighed.

"Don't worry." Suzuka said before saying happily, "Well at least I can listen to some good music."

"Well at least you had something to give Masahiro." Naoki said before sighing, "I was fully blank."

"Same here." Shizuro said.

"Well one member of the family giving a present is enough." Saito said in which Suzuka nodded, "Here, we have Masahiro from the Hamasaki family."

"And Yukito from the Shirai family." Azumi smiled in which everyone nodded.

"Am I not considered a part of Shirai family?" Hanon whined in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Well we aren't married yet." Rina said before teasing, "So technically, you are not."

"Nooo!"

"Wait for some years." Masahiro's butler said.

"But I can't!"

Everyone then laughed a bit while Hanon whined. After a while, Suzuka opened two presents, which are from Rihito and Sarah separately, at the same time. From Rihito, it's a piano toy and from Sarah, it's a coloring book.

"Wow!" Everyone is in awe.

"Wait a sec. You had a piano toy with you before?" Kaito asked.

"Well I played that when I was a child." Rihito said, "As I grew up, I kept it in a box after I removed the batteries and I hadn't touched the box since but as her birthday was approaching, the first thing that came to my mind was this so I took it out again and put the batteries after wiping the dust off. *Smiles* I'm glad that I didn't throw it out so that someone can use it for the future."

"Aww..." Everyone smiled at Rihito.

"Happy Birthday again." Mikaru said.

"Thank you so much!" Suzuka said happily before asking, "Does it still work?"

"It didn't work at first when I took it out again but then I realized that I didn't put the batteries on it. My bad." Rihito meekly smiled in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Thank you and also thank you Sarah. I love coloring!"

"Oh Really?" Sarah asked in awe, "I just picked it from the shop randomly."

"And that was a miracle choice Sarah." Luchia said happily and winked.

"Well I'm glad that you like it."

Suzuka nodded and smiled before opening another present. Up next is from the South Atlantic friends in which the present are cookies and candies.

"We thought really really hard as to what to give you." Meru said.

"Yes but in the end, we couldn't think of anything." Meru's mother said.

"Yeah. Like we were like this for 5 days." Sakura said.

"Yep and as the time of your birthday is approaching, we just brought the present papers and those ones." Mizuru said.

"And we had to wrap them up in a hurry." Yuzuka said.

"Sorry for the trouble." Koyabasa apologized as she bows.

"Hey no problem." Suzuka said, "They are freshly made cookies and candies so thank you."

"You brought her a present and that's all it matters." Yukito said in which Hanon nodded and smiled.

Everyone nodded and agreed. Then Suzuka opens a big present which is from the North Atlantic friends. When she opens it, everyone's jaws drops in shock.

The present is a big harp. Even Suzuka is in awe but soon, everyone realizes as to where it came from. Well except...

"Sufferin' Succotash!" Kazama gasped before asking, "Where in the Sam Hill did you get that?"

"Yeah. I don't recall seeing them around here." Hotoshi said.

"Let's just say that we're just giving it to the birthday girl." Hibiki said, "It's kinda a bit old and we are giving it to her."

"Not really old cause we wiped off the dust and it still works." Hibiki said as she play a tune in which everyone is in awe, "See?"

"Her mother used to play that harp." Lisa said.

"Ohhhhh." Hotoshi and Kazama understood.

"Just like Rihito giving his piano toy to her." Naoki said in which Rina nodded and smiled.

"Thank you very much you three." Suzuka said happily in which the North Atlantic friends nodded and smiled.

"Well it's a bit big one so it might take a while to carry." Saito said.

"I agree." Azumi said.

"Don't worry. We'll help." Gaito said.

Everyone agreed as Suzuka opens the yellow present which is from Hotoshi. When she opens it, everyone gasped.

The present is a Barbie doll dressing as a princess and a toy car. Everyone is in awe.

"Oh My." Seira said sweetly, "Hotoshi brought a Barbie Doll for her."

"Awww..." Everyone smiled sweetly at Hotoshi, who gulped and scratched his head.

"Well I had a feeling that you might like these type of dolls." Hotoshi said, "So I told my Mum and she brought me those to give you as a present and My Dad gave me a small toy sports car so that I can give those to you as a present as well."

"Wait. So they know Suzuka when you told them?" Luchia asked in awe.

"Yeah and they hope to see Uncle Saito and Aunt Azumu as well."

"Wow. That will be nice to see them." Saito smiled.

"Indeed." Azumi said.

"Thank you so much Hotoshi." Suzuka said happily.

"Ah. It's no problem." Hotoshi said.

Everyone then smiled at Hotoshi with him and Nagisa doing brofist. Sara gulped a bit though. If he told his parents about Suzuka, then could it be that he also told them about...

Anyway, Suzuka opened an indigo present which is from Kazama. Once she opens it, she looks at them in awe.

The presents are: A medium size Micheal Jackson hat, a bit big Sylvester toy and a DVD movie name 'The Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie'.

"Oh Wow!" Luchia squealed, "Nice gifts."

Saito then put the Micheal Jackson hat on Suzuka and it fits!

"It fits her perfectly." Saito said in awe.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We are now witnessing another Micheal Jackson on the way." Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily.

"Thank you so much Kazama." Suzuka said happily before asking and pointing at a bit big Sylvester toy, "So what does this do?"

"Try pressing his stomach."

And so Suzuka did so and soon, the voice of Sylvester can be heard like 'Sufferin' Succotash!', 'Holy Mackerel!' and the different voices that appears every time Suzuka presses the stomach. Everyone gave a Wow expression.

"There's a small problem though." Kazama said, "Unlike the stuff toy one, you cannot carry it around you so you have to keep it at home."

"That doesn't matter. I would love to hear his voices at my house." Suzuka said happily, "Arigato."

"So what about this DVD?" Azumi asked curiously.

"Well, to begin my friends, you will have a lot of laughs when watching it and I, that's right, I, of all the cats and people, have saved the..." Kazama is about to say in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is about to say when Kazama covers his mouth.

"Hey." Kazama said sternly, "Don't spoil the movie."

"Whoops! Sorry!"

Everyone laughed a bit.

"So yeah. As he said, you are gonna love it when you watch it." Kazama said.

"Well I'm looking forward to watching it." Suzuka said happily.

"And then...Oh Yeah!"

Everyone then looks at Kazama.

"Eh?" Everyone then asked curiously.

Kazama then clears his throat before reaching his hands in his pocket and saying:

"My adopted little sister wrote this down and she really wants you to read it. *Feels something on his pocket* Ah here it is. Take a look."

Kazama then hands Suzuka a piece of paper and Suzuka then unfolded the page to read it. Everyone looked at it as well.

 _Suzuka,_

 _Onii-chan told me so much about you and I really wanted to meet you but couldn't do so due to various circumstances. Even today, I really wanted to come to your birthday party with him but the circumstances took me down again I'm sorry that I couldn't come and get to celebrate with you but I hope that we can get to meet and become friends. Till then, hope you have a bright future ahead and a VERY HAPPY 11TH BIRTHDAY TO YOU, SUZUKA._

 _Kazami Yoshiro._

 _P.S: If Rihito-san and Mikaru arrives, tell them I'm looking forward to see them as well cause Onii-chan's father said that he someone recognizes him._

Some of the tears started coming out from some people's eyes.

"It was so sweet of your adopted little sister to write that." Luchia smiled.

"Yeah. Like really." Hanon said, wiping a tear off.

"It looks like she also wants to meet both of you as well." Rina smiled.

"Well I'm looking forward to meet your parents Kazama." Rihito said.

"Me too." Mikaru said happily.

"Us four." Saito and Azumi both said at the same time in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Kazama. Tell her that I would love to see her and also a big thank you for writing the letter." Suzuka smiled as she hands over the letter to Kazama.

"Sure." Kazama smiled.

"It would be cool to see his Dad." Kaito said before giving a bit of nudge to Gaito and smirked, "Right bro?"

"Well..." Gaito gulped, followed by Yuri.

Everyone then smiled and chuckled a bit. Suddenly Nikora clapped her hands loudly and smiled and said:

"And now it's time for our present, representing from Pearl Piari."

Everyone looked curiously as Maki then arrived with a present in his hand and he put it on the table.

"Open it." Maki said.

Suzuka did so and when she did that, her eyes are glittering with amazement and everyone is in awe as well.

The present is the toy statue version of Pearl Piari.

"This is toy statue of our home." Hippo said.

"Wow!" Suzuka said in awe.

"So the next time a friend asks you for a place to stay, you can show them this and say that it's a great place to stay." Taki said.

"And also you can celebrate any parties here like right now." Yuri said happily.

"And maybe you can say that it's free of charge." Gaito said in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Ha Ha. Very funny bro." Kaito said.

"Oh Gaito." Sara chuckled a bit.

"This is our present to you cause all of us are close to you." Rina smiled.

"Like a family." Hanon said happily in which everybody nodded.

"Do I count?" Kazama asked in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is asking in which everyone nodded and smiled.

"Once again, a very Happy Birthday to you." Luchia said happily as she hugs her.

Suzuka's smile and tears are coming down in a funny anime way.

"Thank you so much." Suzuka said, "Thank you everybody for the presents. I really like all of your presents."

Everybody smiled at Suzuka.

"Well then. We better put the gifts in a few bags since the presents papers are torn out unfortunately." Saito said in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Do you have a spare of bags?" Azumi asked.

"Of course." Nikora said as she ran to get a pair of bags.

 _25 minutes later:_

At a big table, everyone is chatting about random stuffs and then Meru asks about the Toy Attack incident.

"No! No! Don't mention it again!" Kazama exclaimed a bit, "Not even a billion of years!"

"But why?" Lisa asked.

"Cause his Sylvester stuff toy was one of the toys that got brainwashed." Masahiro said in which the Atlantic friends gasped, "As well as many others."

"Also Luchia's Pink Dolphin toy, Suzuka's Barbie Doll and Mikaru's Teddy Bear as well." Rina said in which the Atlantic friends gasped.

"It was really scary." Hanon said, "They attacked many people and created some chaos in the land."

"Scary indeed." Luchia said, "I thought that we might have lost our toys forever."

"Oh My." Koyabasa gasped.

"The things that can happen in movies and shows got actually real." Seira said.

"That's right." Kazama said, "But luckily after a few days, all the toys were back safely but my one got returned back first."

"Hmmm..." Rihito said.

"What are you Hmmming about?"

"Nothing."

Everyone laughed a bit.

"And soon your stuff toy became a hero." Nagisa said happily in which everyone nodded with a smile.

"And I have no idea as to how he became the hero." Kazama said.

"Same here." Hotoshi said.

"You will find out soon enough." Suzuka smiled.

Both Hotoshi and Kazama sighed a bit. The Atlantic friends wanted to know more about Toy Attack incident but decided to ask later because it's Suzuka's birthday party first of all so they really don't wanna spoil the mood and second is that it could somehow be related to the sea, in which they feared, so as long as Hotoshi and Kazama are around, they cannot ask.

Silence occurred for a while before Kazama raised his hand and asked:

"Is it alright if I can speak a few words?"

"Why sure you can." Azumi said.

Soon Kazama then stood up and proclaimed:

"I would like to take this chance to give cheers Uncle Saito, the hero! Hip Hip Hooray!"

Everyone got a bit confused at first.

"Uh...What do you mean by that?" Masahiro asked.

"I'll rewind the events for all of you folks." Kazama said.

He then cleared his throat and then began to speak:

"There was a nasty girl name Kiminu who made Luchia-chan's life a living hell for a few days as she brainwashed Kaito and made him go out with her and said terrible things to Luchia-chan, who nearly killed herself twice that even My Mum visited here to help her out."

Everyone gasped in shock. They immediately knew what Kazama is talking about. The problem that Luchia had to face in which she nearly killed herself twice. Kaito and Luchia sighed.

"But then comes the great Uncle Saito, who brought back Kaito to his senses and after that, Kiminu soon got her butt kicked, never to be seen again and this couldn't have possibly happen if Uncle Saito wasn't around." Kazama said in which everybody nodded.

"So I want each and everyone of you to give a lot of cheers to Suzuka's father in her birthday. Come on everyone and say 'Hip Hip Hooray!'."

Soon everyone started cheering for Saito by saying 'Hip Hip Hooray!'. Saito smiled and has no idea what to say.

"I'm kinda flattened." Saito smiled.

"You don't have to be." Suzuka smiled as she hugs her Dad.

"That is all I have to say." Kazama said as he soon sat down.

"Nice." Masahiro smiled.

"Thanks."

"I think that you two should be detectives." Nagisa said, "Cause Kazama guessed correctly way before as to who the culprit was while Masahiro predicted correctly as to how Kaito was acting differently."

"That's true." Hotoshi said.

"Yeah. In the end, appearance can be really deceiving indeed." Hanon said.

"Well that was all over thank goodness." Rina said.

"I would really love to forget about please." Kaito said.

"Same here." Luchia said.

Everyone nodded. Silence then occurred for a while before Suzuka said:

"I would like to speak a few words as well."

"Ah the birthday girl would like to speak." Sarah smiled before asking like a teacher, "So can we all keep quite and listen as to what she says?"

"Acting like a teacher now eh?" Gaito asked and smirked a bit.

Everyone then chuckled before Suzuka stood up, breathed for a while and began her speech:

"First of all, I would like to thank each and every one of you so much for coming to my 11th birthday party and throwing me a really surprising entrance indeed. It won't have possibly happened without all of you coming by. Everyone. Arigato!"

Suzuka then bowed and everyone then smiles at her. Suzuka then continues to speak:

"First of all to the Shirai and the Hamasaki family. Ever since my Mummy became best friends with you two, you were always by her side whether it were be difficult moments, fun moments, sad moments or happy moments. I want to thank you so much. The same thing goes to my Daddy with your husbands. As well as your butler. I would like to extend my gratitude towards you for you kind, dedicate and fun service towards us and we all hope the same for the future."

"Don't worry." Naoki smiled, "Even today and upcoming days, months and years to come, we will still be your Mummy's best friends."

"Like an unbreakable sister bond." Yukito said happily in which everyone nodded.

"True. Just like me, Luchia and Rina right?" Hanon asked happily.

"Yeah. We spend so much time together that I began to think that we are actually sisters." Luchia smiled.

"I have no opposition against that." Rina smiled as well.

"Don't worry Suzuka. We will always be your Daddy's best friends." Shizuro said.

"Like good old pals right?" Taoki asked happily.

"Yep. Indeed." Saito said.

"Same here." Azumi smiled.

"It's a privilege to hear such words from you Suzuka." The butler said in which everyone nodded.

"Arigato. Oh and about the boys! Nagisa and Masahiro." Suzuka realized in which everyone nodded, "Ever since I met you two, you helped me a lot and made my life filled with happiness and joyful moments, especially during that family reunion moment. You are like a big brother to me Masahiro and Nagisa my second one. I hope that we can be together forever with many more memories to come."

"Awww..." Everybody said sweetly with Yukito, Hanon, Naoki and Rina smiling at Nagisa and Masahiro.

"Well after all, we are your friends of course." Nagisa smiled, "So yeah, we will support you."

"I'm...kinda flattened." Masahiro said as he scratched his head.

"Don't be." Rina smiled before teasing, "I've got two hard to control girls to take care of."

"Rina!' Luchia and Hanon whined in which everybody laughed while Hotoshi and Kazama happily teased their best friends for life a bit upon them being called 'brothers.'

After a while, Suzuka continues her speech, this time towards the Atlantic friends:

"To all my Aunts' friends, I want to thank you for being with them and supporting them despite living far away and that us and you all don't meet frequently unlike the rest of us but I really want to thank you from the bottom of my heart that you arrived here and celebrated and be with their side always."

"Me and my mother actually didn't know Yukito at first but then we saw her with them so we decided to join the circle since me and my mother were alone for a while." Meru said.

"And I would really like to thank Yukito and others for welcoming us with open arms." Meru's mother said.

"Ah. It was nothing." Koyabasa smiled, "You are always to join us."

"Exactly." Mizuru said.

"Well anyway, we are ourselves glad that we could come to your birthday party and make this memorable." Sakura said.

"It was amazing." Yuzuka said.

"Hope we didn't jumpscare you when we all surprised you." Hibiki said in which Suzuka shook her head.

"I think I may have so many memorable moments to write down." Natsumi said.

"We enjoyed ourselves." Lisa smiled.

Everyone nodded and smiled. Suzuka smiled as well and continues her speech. This time towards Rihito, Mikaru and Sarah.

"Rihito-san, whatever problems Luchia had faced, you were always there for her and I'm pretty sure that Mikaru thinks that you are really her best brother so I would like to thank you for that. For Mikaru, I hope that we can be friends forever and that you can find other friends as well. And for Sarah, thank you for being with us and you being always with Luchia's side and that you have gotten the wonderful opportunity to teach Luchia and the others at their school."

" _I haven't really been her best brother when Mikeru was around._ " Rihito thought and sighed, " _And I wasn't even there for Luchia-chan when Kiminu was around._ "

"Well I'm not really that best brother but I do appreciate your thanks and yeah I'm taking care of Mikaru myself without any parents so yeah thank you." Rihito said in which Hotoshi and Kazama gasped.

"I hope that we can always be friends." Mikaru said happily in which everybody smiled.

"Well these things may not last forever. Sorry to be a bit harsh." Sarah apologized, "But we should savor those moments and yeah, I will always be by her side and your side."

"And you will always be one of my favorite people." Luchia smiled.

Everyone smiled at Luchia and Sarah. Suzuka smiled as well before continuing her speech.

"And then we have our three good friends: Shidou Hotoshi, Kazama Yoshiro and his Sylvester stuff toy. You three have been Nagisa's and Masahiro's best pals since you met them and I really want to thank you for being by their side and continuing to support them. I hope that you two will have a bright future ahead. And I'm really glad that I met you three and I do hope that we can get to meet your parents and your adopted little sister."

"Hey no worries. We will always be best buddies for life." Kazama said happily in which Nagisa and Masahiro nodded and smiled.

"They helped us when we had our problems." Hotoshi said, "I nearly had my hair cut by those two bullies before Nagisa came to rescue me while Masahiro helped Kazama to get out of his loneliness."

"That was when I was little but yeah, I was so glad to meet him again after a long time."

"Yeah and we were really glad to meet you and others as well."

"Same here. Same here." Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily.

"Yes and don't worry, you will get to see our parents."

"As well as my adopted little sister. And thank you for the appreciations." Kazama said.

"We are your friends and will be in the future."

Everyone nodded and smiled as Hotoshi and Kazama gave a thumbs up, followed by his Sylvester stuff toy in which Kazama tried to do it but ended up giving a wave instead. Suzuka chuckled a bit before saying the last part of her speech:

"And finally: the Pearl Piari friends and my Mummy and Daddy. The Pearl Piari hotel is really a great and one of the best places I have ever been too and you guys are all kind and supportive towards us ever since I meant you. You all are important and friendly people to me and I really can't wait to tell the people as to how great this place is. You all are the best. As for my Mummy and Daddy, I have one thing to say. You are the best parents that I ever have and I really appreciate from the bottom of my heart."

"Aww..." Everyone said sweetly and smiled at Suzuka.

"I think he's going to cry." Kazama said as he wiped his Sylvester stuff toy's eyes.

"And you are the best daughter me and Azumi can have." Saito smiled.

"And we will love you always." Azumi smiled.

"Like a happy family." Maki said in which everyone nodded and smiled.

"My heart just melted for the first time." Hippo said.

"I thought that your heart melted for the first time when you first saw Yuri." Gaito said.

"Huh? Oops."

Everyone laughed a bit.

"This is the whole family Suzuka." Yuri smiled.

"Thank you really much for appreciating this hotel." Nikora smiled, "We are really glad to hear those from you."

"Do tell the people about this place." Taki said, "It would be very nice."

"And you, as well as everyone, are always welcome to Pearl Piari and the beach hotel with open arms." Hanon said happily.

"Hope that you have a bright future." Rina smiled, "You just turned 11 and you have a long life ahead."

"And..." Luchia smiled as she hold Suzuka's hand, "If you have any problem, you can always come to us."

"Yes and we are always available for help." Sara said.

"And finally, I hope that we can be friends forever." Seira said happily, "Friends to the end."

Everyone nodded and smiled at Suzuka.

"Thank you everyone. Thank you all you. Arigato!" Suzuka cried happily as she bows many times before sitting down, "And that ends my speech."

As soon as Suzuka sat down, everybody clapped and clapped for her.

"Wonderful! Stupendous!" Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily.

"That was a great speech." Luchia said happily.

Everyone continues to clap and cheer for her. Soon silence occurred again for a while in which everyone is scratching their heads.

"So then. What now?" Kaito asked curiously.

"How about a photo of all of us?" Azumi suggested.

"Photo!" Suzuka said happily.

"So it's decided." Saito smiled, "We are all gonna take one big photo."

"Well then gather up everyone for the big photo." Nikora said.

And so happily, everyone gathered around with excitement well except...

"Do we really have to take a photo?" Gaito asked slowly and gulped.

"I know. I'm scared." Yuri admitted herself slowly before asking, "What if they see the photo?"

"Let's just face it." Sara said slowly and sighed, "We are bound to face the music someday."

"But then wait..." Gaito realized, "Saito took a lot of other photos so the other photos will be seen as well."

"So does it mean that we are still safe for now?" Yuri asked slowly.

"I hope so."

"Let's just go and gather around now." Sara said slowly, "They are waiting for us."

Gaito and Yuri nodded as they went to join the others, who have already gathered, while Azumi is setting up the camera.

"And another happy memory added to our list." Luchia said happily.

"Yeah. It was really amazing." Kaito said.

"Well I'm pretty sure we are all gonna be like this if Nagisa's birthday comes." Hanon said happily before she smiled and winked at Nagisa, "Right?"

"I guess so." Nagisa said.

"Don't even guess so." Rina smiled, "It will happen."

"I agree." Masahiro said.

"Sufferin' Succotash!" Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying.

"What for?" Hotoshi asked.

"Well...For nothing I guess." Kazama said in which everyone laughed a bit.

" _ **I want to find love.**_ " Seira sang.

"You didn't say that the whole time during the birthday party and now you say it?" Taki asked in which everyone laughed again.

"And you even sang it. Jee, Oh Well. You are very young after all." Nikora said and teased a bit in which Seira whined.

"Well she can't help it you know." Sara said in which Seira cheered.

"And another great photo for me and you." Yuri said happily as she hugged Hippo's arm.

"Yeah." Hippo smiled.

"Oi you Gaito. Why are you still shaking?" Maki asked.

"Well...it's natural." Gaito said nervously.

"Natural? Oh you are just too shy to show your face in the photo?" Rihito teased in which Gaito and everyone laughed.

"Hooray!" Mikaru cheered happily.

"Hooray indeed." Sarah smiled.

"Oh Dear. We may have a small problem." Koyabasa whispered slowly.

"Yeah. I realized that as well." Lisa said and she slowly in such a way so that Hotoshi and Kazama cannot hear, "We cannot take the photo back to the sea."

"Yeah. It will get wet quickly." Hibiki said slowly.

"Then what can we do now?" Natsumi asked.

"Don't worry. We will keep the photos for you." Naoki smiled, "So that the next time you visit, you can take a good look at it."

"I will do the same." Yukito said happily.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Meru said happily.

"Yeah. We really appreciate that." Meru's mother said.

"Well, with that being settled, we can really look forward to have moments like these." Mizuru said.

"Yeah. I will never forget this day." Yuzuka said happily

"Same here." Sakura said.

"Hmm...I wonder what will we do after the photo has been taken." Taoki said.

"Beats me." Shizuro said.

"Indeed sir indeed." The butler said.

"This is the best birthday party I have ever been through." Suzuka said happily, "I will keep this photo for the rest of my life."

"We all will." Saito smiled before asking, "Is the camera ready?"

"Hai. The camera is ready." Azumi said cheerfully.

Everyone cheered as Azumi soon joined the others.

"Alright everyone. Say 'Happy Birthday Suzuka!'" Azumi said happily.

"Happy Birthday Suzuka!" Everybody said happily and cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Suzuka said happily.

The camera waited for 10 seconds and after 7 seconds...

3...

2...

1...

CLICK!

 **Me: Yep. Well that's the end of the long one-shot. Hope you enjoyed reading it.**

 ***The cast then soon arrives.***

 **Luchia *gasping*: It's the second longest one after the Toys Attack one.**

 **Hanon: I have lost count of words.**

 **Rina: No surprise here. You and Luchia sure need to do some Maths lessons.**

 **Luchia and Hanon *whining*: Rina!**

 ***Everyone laughed*.**

 **Seira: So it seems that you now have to make the announcements right?**

 ***I nodded.***

 **Kaito: So what are the announcements?**

 ***I took a breathe for a moment before announcing.***

 **Me: The first one is that now that this is done, I'm moving off to the Cartoon section and then to the Misc sections.**

 ***Everyone is sad.***

 **The cast *sadly*: Awww...**

 **The Atlantic friends: Boooooo!**

 **Nagisa *grumbling*: You have to leave us so soon?**

 **Me: Yes sadly but don't worry, once all of those are done, I'll be back right here. In fact, I already planned the future MM stories.**

 ***Everybody soon cheered.***

 **Masahiro: Alright. That's cool.**

 **Hotoshi: And what's the second one may we ask?**

 ***The cast looks at me curiously.***

 **Me *clearing my throat*: Well the second announcement is that on 16th January, I'll be moving to Australia and I have to get settled there. So this might take my focus of writing stories for a while. So starting from today, I'm taking a break for 3 weeks.**

 ***Everyone gasped in awe.***

 **Kazama *in awe*: Wow man! Australia?! Congratulations and good luck there.**

 **Azumi: Well it's better for you to let your focus on packing your stuffs now and getting settled cause it's gonna be a long flight there.**

 **Sarah: And it's even better that you are letting your followers know about this.**

 **Nikora *smiling*: New places, New Adventures.**

 **Taki: Uh? 3 weeks?**

 **Yukito: Yeah. What do you expect? 1 and a half week?**

 ***I shook my head.***

 **Maki: Well then. Good luck and have a safe trip there.**

 **Naoki *teasing*: Watch out for the boxing kangaroos though.**

 ***Everyone chuckled a bit.***

 **Hippo: Which part of Australia are you going, author-san?**

 **Me: Sydney, New South Wales.**

 **Suzuka *in awe*: Wow! Sydney Opera House!**

 **Taoki *in awe*: Harbour Bridge!**

 **Shizuro *smiling*: Looks like there are really many cool places there.**

 **Butler: So Mister Rihito. Have you ever been there?**

 **Rihito *sigh*: No.**

 **Mikaru *jumping happily*: Can I go there too?**

 **Gaito: Then speaking of that, we may have to go pack as well cause...**

 **Sara: Yeah. If he is going, then we will have to go as well cause if the stories are getting published in Australia, then who's gonna appear in the before and after fanfic scenes?**

 ***Silence then occurred for a moment before everybody gasped and some voices can be heard.***

 **Voice 1: Eep! The lady is right docs! Who's gonna appear in the before and after fanfic scenes if we get left out?!**

 **Voice 2: Sufferin' Succotash!**

 **Voice 3: Don't Sufferin' Succotash now pal! We better start packing cause the flight is on 16th Jan.**

 **Voice 4: That's right. So we better quite stalling and start packing! Come on Cousin.**

 **Voice 5: You are one lucky dude man.**

 **Voice 6 *smiling*: Thanks mate.**

 **Voice 7 *singing*:** _ **I'm coming from the Land Down...**_

 **Voice 8: We will all sing that once we get there.**

 **Voice 9: Yeah. Right now, we better get ourselves prepared.**

 **Voice 10: Hey! That's my sunglasses!**

 **Voice 11: Oh the shame of it all.**

 ***Soon some noises can be heard.***

 **Yuri: Does it mean that we all will have to start packing too?**

 **Saito: I guess so...**

 ***Everyone then nodded and gasped.***

 **Me: Wait. Before we do that, I just wanna say that coming up after a 3 week break is a Cartoon one-shot. So after 3 weeks, stay in your gears.**

 **And until the Cartoon one-shot appears, support me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories as well as following and favouriting me.**

 **That's all I have to say so until then...**

 **Me and the Cast *waving happily*: See you all in the Land Down Under within 3 weeks! Goodbye!**

 **Me: Time to start packing then. See you later folks.**


End file.
